


Eggs and Carrots

by darkshines66



Category: Muse (Band)
Genre: Angst, Love, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-03 14:17:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 30,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13342983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkshines66/pseuds/darkshines66
Summary: Shopping for groceries might bring you to meet someone really interesting...





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is taking me on the journey, I hope you can join me and help me with having fun with it. If you're so kind to leave a comment, it would make me very happy, indeed. I'm starting to post my WolstenDom ! Consider yourselves warned!

I was walking the streets of the city, the wind in my hair, the thoughts scattered in my head, no goal, just needed a long, cleansing walk.  
  
Something crunched under the sole of my shoe, I looked down- some yellow, sticky mass mixed with hard pieces; I needed to see closer and bend down, when I heard:  
  
“Oh, damn, my eggs!” the distraught voice got my attention.  
  
He was on his knees, trying to gather groceries off the pavement. “Sorry, shit- I’m in your way, my grocery bag ripped down and now I have my “shopping list” literally scattered around. Argh, and you stepped in one of my eggs, ugm, I mean not mine, I mean…” he stopped talking and looked at me, lifting his head up.  
  
I laughed and kneeled down to help him.  
  
“Thanks, oops, be careful though. I don’t want you get any on your clothes and for you to stuck me with a dry-cleaning bill!” quick smile made deep dimples to cut his cheeks. He was so engrossed in his effort to pick up all the stuff that he bit on his lower lip and that made him look very innocent and young.  
  
Finally- success, we managed to catch all the running from us fruits and veggies and the leftover eggs were merrily resting in their carton and we both got up from our knees.  
  
“Thank you so much”, he appreciated my good Samaritan gesture, “I seriously can’t tell you how kind it was of you to stop and help, instead of stepping over and giving me “ugh, you, poor schmuck, look”, he genuinely thanked me.  
  
I shook my head, “Not at all, really don’t worry about it”.   
  
There was something in him, that made me keep talking. I made mental overview- smooth bronzed skin, noble nose, great, color of storm cloud eyes, long lashes, very defined lips and white, sparkling teeth. He carried himself with unrestrained ease, had gorgeous mane of golden hair and nimble, artistic hands with long fingers.  
  
“Thanks, nonetheless. Listen, let me at least buy you a cup of coffee, it’s chilly out today. By the way, I’m Dominic”, he extended his hand for a handshake.   
  
“I’m Christopher, nice to meet you Dominic” I gripped his hand and was surprised how strong his handshake was.  
  
_“I can actually use a cup and some company and maybe a good laugh or two, it’s been a one of those days"_  ran through my mind.  
  
” But what about your stuff?” I pointed to the remnants of the bag.  
  
“Ah, that… let me just drop it into the trunk. I know a perfect place to get a great coffee and they have a very nice ambiance,” he was rummaging for his keys in the pockets of the jacket. The clothes that he was wearing were casual, but very stylish. His skinny jeans very hugging him in all the right places, the V-neck cashmere sweater in sand color showed the t-shirt in dark teal underneath and the scarf colour of ocean water- hanged around the collar of his suede jacket.  
  
I started guessing what he was doing for living, playing my usual game of “watching people”, while he put his groceries, propping the bag, in the trunk of his BMW.  
  
“All right?” he asked and pointed his hand, showing me to the direction of café.  
  
The streets started to get busier with people leaving work and rushing around us to their destinations, while we were slowly strolling towards ours.  
  
I pulled my coat closer to my body, shuffling fall leaves underneath my feet, listening to Dominic praising my attempt to help him.  
  
“You know, living in the big city has its own perks, but people could be so rude and cold, you won’t see anyone smiling anymore. Furrowed brows and absent faces all around.” he pointed to the crowd of very serious faces indeed.  
  
We got to the café and I instantly fell in love with it. Dominic had a good taste not only in clothes, but it seemed that he could choose the interesting places too.  
  
He looked at me.” But on the brighter side, look at that place, isn’t it fantastic hide out from everyday hustle?”  
  
I simply nodded and we took a table at the window.  
  
A very pretty, young waitress came to our seats, short skirt, perky boobs, little notebook and pencil in her hands. I glanced at my table partner, intrigued to see, how he’ll behave with the girl.  
  
He was a natural flirt, but it wasn’t done on purpose, his innate charm made him irresistible to people. He was friendly chatting with the girl about the weather, after genuinely asking her, how her day was going on so far. I was watching him, with the corner of my eye, while perusing the menu, from which I chose flat white and ginger molasses cookie.  
  
When Abbie, (was her name on the tag) asked what she can bring us, I placed my order and Dominic asked for cappuccino and the piece of cake that was **her favourite.** Abbie was all smiles, when she left us to get our food.  
  
He took off his jacket and I removed my coat, placing it on the back of the chair.  
  
Dominic gave me one of his 1000 watts smile and asked ”So, Christopher, what else do you do during your day, beside offering help to the klutzes like me.”  
  
I chortled and simply told him,” I’m a sports reporter, I write for a magazine and freelance a bit as a journalist.”  
  
“Wow, it sounds interesting, do you travel a lot?”  
  
“I do some business trips, if I need to follow one of the football or rugby games, sometimes overboard as well.”  
  
“Do you have favourite team, who are you cheering for?”  
  
“I’m afraid, I’m very predictable- it’s Manchester United Club, long time for me “  
  
He laughed, “I love your loyalty and honesty. But for journalist you are not so much of a talker, not like I am- _Mr. Blubber Mouth”._ Dominic’s smile made me feel tingly inside.  
  
Abbie arrived with the tray of deliciously smelled coffees and our desserts.  
  
“I want to toast your chivalry with that not really suited for the “toast” drink, but we work with what we got, right  Christopher?”  
  
“Call me, Chris, please.”  
  
“Well, we are sharing a so-called drink after all, which means you should call me, Dom,” again, with his blinding smile.  
  
We sipped our coffees and Dom dug into his hot lava cake.” Mmm, oh my, Chris you must try this, it’s a slice of heaven on Earth, “ he closed his eyes chewing, “here, let me put some on your plate.”

  
The piece of cake plopped beside my cookie. “Come on, try it”, nudged me Dom and patiently waited for me to take a piece.

  
“Tell me- I was right” licking the chocolate out of the corner of his mouth, he looked very adorable.  
  
_OK, mister, don’t get all gooey, you’re just having a cup of coffee with a stranger, nothing more-I reprimanded myself._  
But something inside my brain told me that I’m a little too engaged in him and would love to get to know him closer.  
  
He was still waiting for my answer, and I offered ”Mmm, you’re so right, it is delicious!”  
  
“Well, Dom, you know what I do for a living, now, it is my turn to poke - what is your profession, you sound as you're not from around here?"  
  
“How did you deduce it? Is it the accent? I’m from LA and I own a small winery in Cali.”  
  
“So, you don’t live here. Are you visiting for business or is it leisure trip?” secretly I was disappointed he didn’t live in England, but tried not to show it.  
  
“I’m here signing a contract with a few restaurants that agreed to feature my wines.”  
“I’m renting a flat in SoHo and planning to take frequent trips to France and Italy, for future wine tours, if you must” he ruffled the golden hair and gave me a timid smile.  
“I’m thinking of adding the restaurant to the winery and want to see how French and Italians use wine in their cuisines. I’m not a bad cook myself, but of course it would be a professional chef running the kitchen. I’m looking for ideas mostly and honestly -I just love great food.” He devoured the last piece of his cake.  
  
“So, we Brits can’t win you with our stews and Yorkshire puddings?” I smiled over the rim of my cup.  
  
His laugh was extremely seductive, very low, throaty sound. “Chris, you’re a funny bloke, you know that? And very good looking at that, our girl can’t take her eyes off you, poor young thing.”  
  
His remark made me feel embarrassingly good, and I wanted to show him, that I was more interested in spending my afternoon with him, than any pretty girl. And why not, he was marking all the points on my list: remarkably handsome, great dresser, bright and intelligent, funny conversationalist, had a good taste in food and knew wines. The only question that was left- was he single?  
  
_Chris, buddy, do you want to sleep with him? Aren’t you jumping to conclusion that he would agree to, just because he wanted to thank you with a cup of coffee? Yes, OK, he told you that you’re good-looking, but it was good natured jab at the girl, mostly._ -whirlwind of thoughts just tore through my brain.  
  
I swiftly glanced at my watch and cursed myself under the breath- I didn’t need and honestly, didn’t want to rush anywhere, it was an automatic habit of mine. I was really enjoying his company. But Dominic, noticed it and made a sign gest to Abbie.  
  
“I’m sorry, Chris, you probably need to go and here I am, blabbing about nothing. But I find you very lovely and I’m having a really good time,” he smiled apologetically.

  
“Ugm, no I’m sorry, it was rude and not nice of me” I answered, “meeting you, probably the most interesting thing that happened to me today and it was exactly the kind of distraction I needed.”  
  
“Well, if you feel like that, would you accept the invitation for a dinner at my house? I found some recipe that I want to try to make, and would appreciate your opinion. Plus, I really can do with some friend in this city,” he was all a big question mark.  
  
“I would love to give you a “helping hand” in eating your food, you’re found the right way to win my friendship- through my stomach,” I noticed that he relaxed and a smile came back to his face.  
  
Abbie brought the bill and Dom very discreetly took care of it, ignoring my attempt to chip in.  
  
We got up and went outside, starting to make plans for the evening.

  
“Chris, if you don’t have anything planned, how about we’ll drive to SoHo now? I’d love to get your opinion on some ideas about decorating the restaurant as well. And while we’re at it -we can open the great bottle of Ulysses from 2013 from Napa Valley, to decanter and let it breathe. Do you like reds?” Dom mentioned casually.  
  
“It sounds good, but can we make a short stop at mine’s? I’ll change my clothes, if you don’t mind. By the way, what can I bring with me? How about some eggs or carrots?”  
  
Laughing, Dom nodded “yes” to my attempt at joke.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris getting a very intriguing offer. Dom shows his cooking and hosting skills. The offer turns into a passionate sex and something else comes out... The love at first sight could be a real thing, not just in a romantic novel, but in reality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is becoming more than series for me, I hope you can join me and help me with having fun with it. If you're so kind to leave a comment, it would make me very happy indeed. This is my take on WolstenDom ! Consider yourselves warned!

**Part 2.**

The SoHo…  
  
I haven’t visited it for so long. I just kept out of the area, had a good reason… There were memories, and I wasn’t keen on bringing them back.  
  
We got to Dom’s building and unloaded the trunk. I grabbed one of the bags from Dom’s hands and he chuckled, “Even now, you’re being the perfect gentleman, helping me again. Seriously, Chris, you can’t be real or is it just regular British trait-the extreme politeness?”  
  
“Hahaha, have you been to one of the football matches, surrounded by English fans? Polite, my arse.”  
  
Dom opened the door to his place and we dropped bags on the kitchen table. He gave me a short tour of the flat. It was a luxurious, spacious (by London standards) and modern apartment. I noticed very unusual black and white posters of beautiful male-models on deep grey walls and a bronze sculpture of man’s torso on the table in the foyer. The whole place was decorated in tasteful leather furniture and looked like a picture out of a decorating digest magazine.  
  
We went to the kitchen and I noticed a beautiful pan rack, hanging over a butcher’s island and stainless-steel appliances, that were so shiny I could easily see my reflection in them.   
  
Dom didn’t waste the time and opened a bottle of red, putting it in the decanter. He started cooking. He showed me to one of the chairs at the island and poured us some wine.  
  
Our conversation continued to roll on. Dom told me how he got into a wine business. He always wanted to be a sculptor, but after finishing the Academy of Arts, he realised that it’s impossible to make an income, trying to sell his works. At that time, his uncle died and left him a great sum of money and he decided to study wine production and finished all required courses, became a sommelier as well and bought a small winery in Napa Valley. But he decided to keep his sculpting skills as a hobby and when I asked him, he proudly admitted that the whole collection of art that I liked so much- consisted of his works.  
  
“I actually wanted to ask your opinion-do you think that it’s a good idea to build my restaurant in a contemporary way, with art gallery vibe, where I could display my works as well?” cutting veggies, he nonchalantly asked of my view on the subject.  
  
“And… there was another reason, I invited you tonight. I wanted to ask you to model for me, for the sculpture I want to make?” he didn’t lift his eyes and his cheeks became pink.  
  
I sputtered my wine, being caught of guard. Never, ever in my life I got an offer like that. I thought that he was extremely attractive, and I was (honestly?) a little infatuated with him, but “ta-da”- somehow he managed to find  **me**  interesting enough to ask  **me!!!**  to be his muse.  
  
I sank deeper in my chair and planted both elbows on the table. I was stricken, to tell the truth. Yes, I was hoping to end in bed with him, but wasn’t ready to hear the offer like that.  
  
“Dom, you have to be a more specific in what you’re asking of me.”  
  
At that he blushed even deeper,” I want to make a sculpture of you. After I saw you on the street, the image of you posing for me didn’t leave my mind, but only if you would feel comfortable enough to pose naked?”  
  
“I don’t have a problem with nudity, it’s the thought that you find me worthy enough, that- made me wonder.” I tried to make him feel better.  
  
“I find you, the whole you- gorgeous and you don’t have to be modest-you know how you look, unless you’ve never seen yourself in the mirror, but then people around probably would’ve told you as much.” my host kept his head down, doing his prep and I kept sipping my wine.  
  
I wanted to break an uncomfortable status quo, “Just for your information, I think- you are the most interesting and gorgeous man I’ve ever met. That was the main reason I accepted your dinner invitation. I wanted to get to know you closer.”  
  
After that, his brilliant smile was back and it replicated in his sensational eyes too. “Aww, Chris, stop, I seriously doubt I can blush any more than that,” he pointed at his burning cheeks.  
  
“Now, I take it, that you agree to pose for me? I just want to assure you, I am normal, and not going to submit you to any _perversion_ ,” Dom said seriously.  
  
“I’m not scared, Dom, I’m just surprised. You actually even more exciting that I thought in the beginning!” my compliment made him to lower his head again.  
  
“So, what kind of fare are you cooking for us? Is there anything I can do to help?” changing the subject, I plopped my head on my hands.  
  
“For appetiser we will have steak tartare- it’s great with Bordeaux and for main course - Foie de Veau à la Lyonnaise with potatoes au gratin. For dessert I have the most amazing variety of quality cheese from different provinces of France.” proudly announced my host.  
  
I was staggered and just shook my head,”I’m afraid, you lost me at the name of main course, but all of it sounds so good, I’m already salivating.”  
  
“The tartare is ready, if you could just cut the baguette and open the jar of champagne mustard and cornichons, that would be superb. Oh, and do you mind freshening up our wine? Please and thank you?”   
  
Dom sounded like a pro in the kitchen and I knew that it could turn out to be one of the memorable dinners for me.  
Watching his precise movements, imagining his graceful hands caressing the clay or-in the most favourite scenario -my body, made me hot under the collar.  
  
I had to shake it down, otherwise I won’t last through the dinner, the bulge in my jeans already made me self-conscious.   
  
_Admit it, mate, you think he is hot as fuck and you really, really want him! What are you going to do about it?_ the little nasty devil, sitting on my shoulder, mocked me.  
  
The thoughts like that didn’t help at all to calm down my erection,  _I need to think or talk of something neutral, aha, food-yes!_  
  
“Chris, do you mind setting the table, you can find everything you need in those cabinets on the right?” Dom, was busy transferring potatoes into baking sheet.  
  
“Sure, and where are the napkins?”  
  
Dom jolted his head toward lower shelf.  
  
At the time I finished setting the table, he brought food and set it down.  
  
I couldn’t wait to dig into the incredible stuff in the front of me. I lifted up the glass and said, “Now, when we have proper drinks, I want to toast you for your exquisite skills in the kitchen department, if you as good a sculptor as you a chef, I feel that I’m in good hands! Salute and thank you for inviting me!”  
  
Dom clinked his glass to mine, “It is a real pleasure to have you here, Chris, I appreciate the compliment, cheers!”  
  
We talked about the life in London, about him planning to spend more time here, maybe buy a place and make it the base of his European trips. He told me more about his business in LA, that was overlooked by his cousin while he was traveling. During our dinner we opened another great bottle to go with a cheese platter, which we decided to have in the living room.  
  
Dom sat with me on the sofa, with his legs underneath him and put some brie and marmalade on a small cracker, making it look like a little sandwich. He offered it to me. I decided to play coy and just opened my mouth silently. He leaned closer, putting it in, and licked his fingers after that. It was hard to fathom who was playing coy with whom, but I enjoyed this game tremendously.  
  
“Dom,” I leisurely stretched my legs, (it was my goal to seduce this man and I wanted to use everything that I had in my arsenal), “do you mind, if I’ll get my sweater off, it’s getting very warm in here, with the fireplace on and the wine and all the food that we had?”  
  
His face lit like a street lamp,” Sure, do you need some help with that?” he played at my game as good as I did myself.  
  
_That’s going to turn into "the night", for sure,_ little devil on my right shoulder whispered to me again.  
  
“Absolutely, go for it. I assume you want to assess if I’m a worthy model for your taste?” I put my hands above my head and stretched a bit more.  
  
He playfully tugged the seam of the sweater at the bottom and started to lift it up with very slow, calculated moves, brushing my torso on the way.

  
Ohhoho, I enjoyed this game so much, a bit of sweat broke down my spine at his touch, and I knew-I wanted more…  
  
After he was done with my sweater, Dom eyed my body all over and murmured quietly,” Even better than I expected! You are perfect! Too bad we’re not in my studio back home, but I’d love to sketch you for the future project later?” He slid his hands on my shoulders and gently circled them to the center of my chest. His finger crooked in the neck of my tee and he almost closed his eyes, from what (I hoped) he liked to feel underneath the skin of his digit.  
  
That was more than I can withstand, I pulled him closer and growled,  **“do you want to play, or DO YOU WANT TO PLAY?”**  
  
Dom smirked at me and opened his lips, licked them with his pink tongue. It made my Adam’s apple jerk and I swallowed heavily. I've been imagining this “combat” for hours, picturing my hands in his hair, his mouth close to mine, opened for a kiss. I encircled his face with my hands and pressed my mouth in a hot, sweltering kiss. I tasted his lips, the aroma of an Armagnac that we had after dessert, still lingering on his mouth, a very mysterious scent of aftershave, enveloping my brain with a thin veil of masculine smell. All I could think of- his hands on my chest, his lips, supple and lush, opening under pressure of my mouth. I didn’t want to play anymore, I wanted him and I wanted him to want me!

  
With a small gasp his lips opened more and I forced my tongue inside and found his sweet tasting tongue, touching slightly, probing, trembling, meeting my own.  
  
His kisses grew harder, becoming more voracious and demanding. His tongue seemed to search my mouth like an explorer in an unknown land. He sucked my tongue gently, I knew he didn’t want to hurt me. Our kissing became more desperate, he moaned lightly and tangled his hands in my hair. I kept using my tongue to extract more sounds out of him, those ones, that I was daydreaming about all the way up to this moment. My hands traveled to his body and we separated for a moment, letting me strip his shirt off. I looked at his evenly bronzed skin, beautiful outline of the shoulder muscles and a soft ginger tufts of hair under his strong arms. His stomach had just the right amount of perfectly evened layer of muscles, but when he inhaled the washboard of abs rippled through even more. And he had the most graceful neck, ending in a deep V underneath it. Pronounced collarbones were framing his chest on the top, and I started to move my tongue along their line, mixing it with little bites. Dom’s grip on my scalp tightened and he closed his eyes, before whispering “Ohh, Chris…"

  
His hand rested on my hip bone. Every so often he made a tiny circle with his fingertips, gliding over my skin, softly as with feather, just a flirtation of touch. For a while we locked gazes. I believe what we did could be called communing without words. He was asking me what I wanted to do with his eyes and mine answered with wantonness that I was ready for anything.  
  
I laid on top of him, trying to mind that he was thinner than me, but he pulled me closer and exhaled, ”Want to feel you, need to feel your weight on me!”  
  
I needed to feel his skin on mine too, so with a brisk move I tore my tee off of myself and pressed my body to his. My mouth found his again and he accepted my tongue. I started exploring, touching his silky lips from the inside, getting deeper, swirling around his tongue in heated dashes.  
  
Suddenly, Dom changed our positions, with a small jolt he pulled me underneath him and straddled my hips with his muscular thighs and pinned my hands above my head. Then, he used his knee to pry my legs farther apart and settled between them.  
  
He was on top of me, his weight hovering over me, held back by the strength of his steely muscles. I had to feel him on me, lying on top of me, being mine. When he finally did allow himself to lie down and press fully onto me, we breathed simultaneous sighs of satisfaction. I wrapped my arms and legs around him pulling him closer, like I couldn’t get enough of him.  
  
With a leisurely purr he mouthed, “I could eat you alive, just like that, you are so exquisite and so manly at the same time. I’m going to taste all of you tonight!”  
  
Our lovemaking became anything, but sweet. I felt as if totally different person snatched his body and he became this hot, raging sexual animal.  
  
The shy, blushing, gentle Dom was gone and replaced with forward, bold, almost shameless man on top of me, brushing his hands down my hips, slowly opening zipper of my jeans and pulling them down my legs. The strong passion gripped my body, I gasped and watched, mesmerised when he lifted the waistband of my boxers and slipped his hand inside. Dom narrowed his eyes at me and slinked down my body, watching from my crotch the way my chest rose and fell rapidly in anticipation.   
  
“ Jesus Christ, Dom, get them off and get on, please, it’s tearing me up!!!” I screamed, grabbing his hands and pushed them down my underwear. I raised my hips, so he yanked my jeans together with the boxers off my legs completely and tore my socks off.  
  
“Finally. I got you naked, just how I wanted from the beginning! Yes, yes, that’s how I want you to pose- with your hands up, neck stretched, eyes looking into mine, nipples erect, SEX in a silent form.” He kissed my nipple, then took it in his mouth and started tantalizing it with his tongue. My legs jolted involuntarily from both -the words and the teases of his touch.  
  
_Shit, that man still wearing his pants and I’m already dripping wet._  I felt the pressure in my cock, the heat spreading all over me and my mouth becoming dry, but I tried to swallow anyway.  
  
“Chris…” he bent down and started lapping up from my happy trail to the middle of my chest, to the neck, placing small sucks under my chin, moving his lips to nibble on my earlobe, all the way through the mouth to the other side, to get another earlobe with light bites and backing down to the neck. His hands were circling my ribcage, finding the most erotic zones and making me shiver under the touches. Dom stretched his hand and took a small painting brush from the end table and started to draw some shapes and patterns on my body.   
  
“Imagine that I’m painting your portrait, just following all the nooks and lines of your spectacular body.” low voice whispered in my ear.  
  
I swear, I’ve never experienced anything close to this, the soft bristles of the brush were caressing and tickling my skin; Dom never stopped moving it around my torso, bringing me to the oblivion, edging on ecstasy. Then his hand pulled my cock up and he swirled the brush around the crown and under the head, slowly stroking my length all down to the base and then trailing bulging veins with feathery drags.  
  
I found my fingers tracing Dom's full lips and skimming across his cheeks, then pushed them into his hair.  
  
"I want us to make love to each other, the way you want it to be." he asked, breathing hot air into my ear.  
  
Dom's hand ran up and down my chest, skimming my nipple and then pressed my cock, palming it with his hand. I started feverishly opening his pants, I wanted to feel him in my hands.

  
“Chris, you could squeeze all the life out of me, become an obsession, damn, you’re so big, and lean, and beautiful.” Dom cried out.  
  
“Dom, I want to lose myself in you too …” I didn’t want to stop even for a second, not to let my hands go from touching his perfect skin.   
  
His scent-I wanted to drink it in, more and more.  
  
We kissed completely unrestrained and our throbbing cocks rubbed against each other, making us both inhale at once, shivering.  
  
Before I knew it, Dom took my cock into his mouth.  
  
I moaned, when Dom’s tongue teased me skilfully along the burning shaft, teeth gently grazing along the most sensitive skin, soft lips sucking hard and I heard his raspy voice saying: “You feel so smooth and heavy on my tongue, and so big!”  
  
“Dom, ohhhmygod, having you touching me like that, feels like life’s biggest driving force!” I was writhing in agony.   
  
He moistened his lips with saliva and again set my cock on fire. I looked down at his strong back, at the intersection between the contours of his shoulders and moved my hands to his buttocks, burrowing my fingers hard and probably creating some bruises on his skin. He just hissed through his teeth and arched his back.  
  
_If we’re going to shag here, I need to get the condom out of my pocket. I haven’t bottomed in a while, so a prep might be required, considering his impressive size._  Yes, it seems, I still was able to think through my haze.  
  
It felt like Dom read my mind, he lifted his mouth off me and asked, “Chris, I want to be inside of you, if you let me, but I don’t want to hurt you. Tell me what should I do?” Dom squinted his eyes at me, waiting.“We can move to the bedroom, I have all we need there, I want you to be comfortable?” half-questioned, half-assured me my sex partner.  
  
“I have condoms in the pocket of my jeans and I’m in no condition to walk even one step, I’ll be fine if you would just get a lube to stretch me?”  
  
“Just give me one sec,” Dom jumped off to the floor,” back in a tic.”  
  
He was back from the kitchen (of all the places), carrying a bottle and tissues in his hands. He picked my jeans and found condoms, while I threw off the cushions from the coach.  
  
He grinned,” I picked this orange blossom oil recently and the scent is just fascinating, I'm sure you'll like it too.”  
  
I opened my legs silently and he got the indication, uncorked the bottle and put some oily mixture in the palm of his hand. Steadily he started gently massaging it in my groin, getting everything slicked in aromatic fluid.  
  
I smiled at Dom and thought:  _it is so funny, we just talked about very intimate details, but I don’t feel nervous, it felt like two lovers who spent long time together are discussing some trivial things. And even more: for me, being in submissive position, let someone top me- was a very rare occasion, but with Dom, knowing him for just a half a day, I felt safe and calm enough to give myself to him. Him, being an artist- it would be so exciting to let him play with my body, as he plays with clay, sculpting it, shaping me into the highest peaks of orgasm; I was sure of it._  
  
His warm, sleek hands slid down my thighs and he gently pushed my legs wider, kissing and biting my left nipple at the same time.  
  
He murmured,” I can hear your heartbeat and it is the best music for my ears right now. Your scent is so addictive, it reminds me of the ocean breeze, misted with vapours of salt and ozone and this oil…it mixes with your sweat and it drives me insane.”   
  
He kissed inside my elbow and licked the muscles on my upper arm, trails of saliva, glistening on his lips. My perception was so amplified by the sound of his lips on my skin, the light sighs in his throat, that I started to moan in unison with him.  
  
He was marking my body with his mouth, going lower to the abdomen and taking me in again. My head fell back, my fingers curled around his buttocks starting their digging again, the legs thrashed from the feeling of the hot lips around my cock. He gently put my leg on his shoulder and pushed his point finger inside of me. My muscles tightened around it, and he started to circle it with a little pressure. I heaved and pushed my hips closer. His other hand was tightening around the base of my shaft and another finger slipped inside. Being stretched all the way, started to send tremors up my body, I put the fist in my mouth to stop the scream, growing in my throat.  
  
Dom didn’t stop for a second, he felt that I was getting ready to accept him and gently slicked my entrance with more oil, coating his sheathed cock at the same time. He aligned our bodies and looked at me, asking for permission; I just moved my head in silent “yes”.  
  
Very gently he slid the head of his cock inside and my muscles contracted around it, slowly circling around him. There was no pain, just hot sensation that was replaced with hunger for more. Dom started pushing more of his length and I whimpered, he moved forward a little more, adding inch by inch inside of me. His hands were on my cock, gradually drawing and tugging it. His tongue opened my mouth and started mimicking the swirling moves he was making with his hands. The desire for more was driving my hips up and down, I grabbed his hands, put them on his cock and pushed it deeper in my entrance, lifting my hips at the same time. His breath hitched up and he changed the rhythm, he was in and out with every dip, reaching deeper and deeper. He bounced into my prostate.  
  
“Fuck, Jesus Christ, Dom, ughhhhh, please, again, please…” my words became gibber, thoughts left my head, I just saw a bright light of upcoming orgasm. Dom thrusts became fast and jagged, he was fighting his own explosion, the veins on his hands and neck bursting from pressure, mouth panting hard.  
  
After few seconds he breathed forcibly,” Chris, I can’t hold it anymore, are you with me love?”  
  
My coarse moan was the signal for him, he propped himself higher and pounded me with the strength of the man on the edge. I was melting from his moves, willingly arching my back and thrusting hips towards him, I couldn’t feel my limbs anymore, the whole being of me was concentrated in a cavernous, wild sensation in my groin. I screamed his name and we burst at the same time; my sperm, covering his hands and my belly. He convulsed with surge and strained scream of his own, dropping his full body length after erupting inside.  
  
We laid there, holding each other, kissing gently, his hands nestled on my chest, both in a slight bewilderment of what just happened to us. We were so spent, that we kept like that for some time, floating in a scent of balmy, sexual fulfilment that was oozing from both of us.  
  
“Chris, “his voice was rough after last bawl,” I can’t move, but I don’t want to torture you anymore, can you please just throw me off yourself?”  
  
I laughed blissfully and Dom’s cock slipped out of me, “I’m not going to throw you off, I enjoy the feel of your weight on me, just shut up and kiss me, you, American dupe.”  
  
He didn’t need me telling him again, his lips were restraining my words with the kiss. I smelled his mouth and tasted saltiness of my sweat on his tongue. He leisurely played with my hair that was matted from thrashing my head side to side and lightly bit my Adam’s apple.  
  
“There is so much of you that I neglected, I didn’t get enough, I feel cheated,” he sighed heavily.  
  
“Don’t worry, love, the night is young, I think we have time for at least one more round left in us.”  
  
“Let’s go to the bedroom,” with that he took some tissues and started cleaning my tummy from the sticky mess. When he was done, he stood up and stretched his hand to me. I took the offered hand and pulled myself from the coach, frowning a bit from the slight soreness in my ass.  
  
We stepped into the bedroom, beautifully decorated in grey and royal navy tones, and he gently shoved me on the bed, lifting the covers with one hand. The satin coolness of the sheets was amazing on my feverish body, it calmed me down, I just closed the eyes from pure pleasure.   
  
Meanwhile Dom returned with two glasses of juice and some cut up fruits.  
“Here,” he put the plate on my stomach, “ you need to replenish your fluids, if we’re aiming for another round.”  
  
I laughed and caught his hand, placing a wet kiss in the middle of the palm, “thank you, you are very gracious host and undeniably the best shag I ever had in my life.” half-joking, half-seriously, I whispered into his hand.  
  
The look in his eyes was a look of pride from the creator of a masterpiece- it was a mix of gratification and enormous tenderness.  
  
“Chris, you made me feel so wonderful and it makes me sentimental. You and our night- are an incredible distraction from lonely time I spent in London . So, it seems, that it is I, who should give thanks!” he stroked my face.  
  
“You are the masterpiece, if only I could put you in the frame…” Dom looked at me longingly.   
  
I coughed out my juice. “What do you mean by frame, Dom? You told me that you’re normal and not some pervert, do you want to restrain or cage me? “ of course, I was yanking his chain, knowing clearly that he had something innocent and profound on his mind.  
  
“Chris, stop, I was trying to be serious and tell you what I feel in my heart. And by the frame, I meant that I would like us to become something more than a one night-stand. I want more, I want to be with you! I didn’t feel about anyone what I feel about you in ages! So, I think, I’m “perverted” in that way-right?!”  
He lifted the cover and looked all over me again, grazing my skin with his short and neat nails.  
  
He lightly traced the deep ugly scar on my knee. “Chris, what happened here?”  
  
‘Oh, this I forgot to mention it. Is it going to change your opinion of using me as a model?”  
  
“Don’t be daft,” he scolded me, still waiting for the answer.  
  
“This is an old sports injury that changed my career from professional football player to sport’s journalist. I tore up the meniscus and had a surgery which rendered me useless on the field.”  
  
Dom’s face was a picture of sympathy and something deeper, that I couldn’t place yet. something abysmal and it shocked me, to be honest.

I realised that Dom was genuinely invested in our …well-I didn’t have a name for it yet…


	3. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chis and Dom have a morning after conversation and great morning sex. The relationship starts to blossom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is becoming more than series for me, I hope you can join me and help me with having fun with it. If you're so kind to leave a comment, it would make me very happy indeed. This is my take on WolstenDom ! Consider yourselves warned!

**Part 3.**

It seems, that I dozed off from the light strokes of his palm along my body and I woke up from the thirst.  
  
I opened my eyes and felt Dom’s presence right away. He was laying on his side and just looking at me with warm smile.   
  
I wrapped my hands around him and asked,” All right babe?” and it sounded just so normal to me. I wasn’t confused, just enjoyed him close to me, right there where I could reach for him easy.  
  
“You were dreaming, and you talked in your sleep,” Dom watched my reaction.  
  
“Oh shit, sorry! Was it bad? Did I wake you? I’m so sorry!!!” I was mortified, because I couldn’t remember the dream and was ashamed that I might've sound stupid or possessed.  
  
“Darling, settle down. I wasn’t sleep and I assume it wasn’t a nightmare, just a dream.” he kissed my neck reassuringly.  
  
“I can’t remember, honestly, but I’m embarrassed.” it was my turn to blush.  
  
“Silly, you looked so precious, I didn’t mind a bit!” Dom laughed with his already familiar to me throaty sound.  
  
“Do you want something, what can I get you?” that man was indeed a mind reader.  
  
“I’m really thirsty, the drink would be nice, if it’s not too much trouble?” I asked, suddenly feeling sheepishly, he turned me into a blushing teenager, what the hell?  
  
“Chris, what are you talking about? I’ll get it in a second, what you feel like-juice or water?”  
  
“Water would be fine, but I can go get it myself?”  
  
“Don’t you dare to move a finger or get out of that bed!” he pushed me by my shoulders back into the pillows.  
  
While Dom was getting my water, I had a time to think.   
_Should I leave-I’ve overstayed the invitation obviously, or should I ask if I could get a quick rinse in a shower, which was very tempting._ My stomach still felt sticky and my butt could use a wash too.  
  
I didn’t get a chance to make up my mind when Dom was back with a glass of water.  
  
“Dom, I was thinking,” I put my empty glass down,” Is it OK, if I’ll take a shower or maybe I should just leave. You were so wonderful, but I don’t want to exploit your hospitality too much?”  
  
His face was crossed with sadness,” You want to leave? But I was hoping, that you could stay the night and maybe, if your schedule allows, we can spend tomorrow together?” He looked concerned,” Am I pushing you too much? Enough to scare you off running?”  
  
“No, I don’t want to run from you, silly. I had the best time ever but I don’t want to push you, not the other way around.”  
  
“Chris, we both are talking nonsense, let’s stop pretending. I want you and I think you want me, so why not enjoy our time together. I just want to let you know- I don’t invite people easily into my life and in my home. You could say, that I am a kind of monogamist when it comes to the relationship and I definitely don’t do first night sex with every man I meet.”  
  
My short “OK” was followed with more disclosure.  
  
Dom took my hands in his and looked at me, saying,” I don’t know, what is going to happen, but with you -it’s different. I wanted to be with you, yes. Of course I wanted to sleep with you, but there is more than that. I don’t want you to leave. I want us to spend more time together. I want to get a proper chance to know you, if you’re OK with it?”  
  
“Dom, I understand. I don’t sleep around with anyone I fancy too just right away; and what I felt when decided to come here, was more than usual lust. I liked talking to you. You’re funny, generous, great looking guy and don’t forget- amazing cook, so yes, I would like to spend more time with you.”  
  
He exhaled, looking as a heavy weight was lifted from his shoulders and happy smile stretched his perfect lips. “Ah, and one more thing, I do really want you to model for me, it wasn’t just an attempt to get you into bed, but I think it worked in both cases.” His wink was very sly, “So now, get in that shower, gorgeous.”  
  
After the shower, I stood in the middle of the room, drying my hair with the towel, when I felt two strong hands on my back, tracing leftover droplets of water on my skin. He wrapped his hands around my waist and covered my shoulders and neck with light kisses, inhaling the scent of my skin and making me weak in my knees. He unwrapped the towel around my waist and I turned to face him on. He was naked and beautiful, his skin was glowing with unusual light, his eyes shining, lips are red and full, just asking to be kissed.  
  
I moved to the bed, holding his body close to mine and laid him down on me. I wanted to see his face while I was tracing my hands on his body.  
  
“Oh, wait, what-you changed the sheets?!”  
  
“Yes, I like it on the clean sheets, is it a problem?”  
  
“No, not at all!”  
  
“Kiss me”, he asked me wantonly.  
  
I pecked him swift and gentle, and he chuckled, “Properly!”  
  
I took his face with both hands and seared his mouth with mine. It was impossible to tear my lips from his, I was so aroused by the kiss, his hands on my nipples making me hard in mere seconds. I was covered with the thin sheen of sweat again, this man’s touch was lighting me on fire. My eyes became unfocused, I had given myself over to pleasure.  
  
Dom was giving me every drop of sensations. He was born to be a lover-giving, tending, surprising. He sucked some drops of sweat from my clavicle, buried his face in my collarbone and worked his tongue over the pulse point. I banged my wrists on the bed and arched my back in the quest to give him more spaces to caress.  
His hands and tongue were driving me mad, my erection growing fast. The sheets were all crumbled underneath me, and I hummed in his ear,” Dom, I’m afraid that you’ll have to deal with a lot of laundry after today.”  
  
“Don’t worry about that, I have a cleaning lady, she’ll sort it out, she’s really good!”  
  
“Poor woman! I should send her flowers and a box of bonbons!”  
  
Dom’s husky laugh buzzed in my ears, he looked me in the eyes with something more than pure want.  
  
“Come here, love!” I pulled his hands and enveloped him in another burning kiss.  
  
“Now, where were we?” I shifted my body higher on the bed, giving him more room.  
  
“Ugm, if I remember correctly, I was going to kiss you here,” he placed a small kiss on my belly button, “and touch you here, “a warm hand stroked my thigh, “and I was hoping to make you horny enough to persuade you putting that magnificent cock of yours inside of me.” the slight laugh blew the hot air onto my groin.  
  
I loved the way he played with the curly hair in my crotch, his delicate fingers twisting them into the dark coils. He slowly moved his hand down to my testicles, gently cupping and stroking them and then his fingers curled around my cock. He started tiptoeing them up from the base, along the shaft, to the tip of the head, at the same time letting his lips to nurture my abs and getting lower to my navel.  
  
Dom had an amazing mouth- big pillowy lips were just begging to be kissed, but he had a different thing on his mind. He went down and took me in his mouth.  
  
“Shiiiiit, Dom, urhg”, I hissed through my teeth. He didn’t stop, just continued to suck my cock deeper in his mouth and circled lightly my nipples with tips of his fingers. My back arched involuntarily when he tongued my slit, I literally saw “diamonds in the sky”! I was washed over with embracing heat from his mouth and fleeting touches of his hands all over my body. I couldn’t help, but let out a moan as I stroked Dom’s back and then, losing myself in the moment, I grabbed the headboard above to hold myself. I needed to get hold of myself, otherwise it might've been too late. I was dripping with sweat, my cock sweltering, coated with Dom’s saliva and my pre-cum.  
  
“Dom, ssstop, please, just… “I shuddered with harsh breaths.  
  
Dom looked at me and his eyes were covered with veil of seductive gaze. I grabbed his face, pulling him up for a full-blown kiss. I was so hungering for this man, for the indulgence that his mouth offered me. I tasted myself on his lips and drowned in the scent of sex, pure undiluted sex inside his mouth.   
  
Through the haze I got up and grabbed lube and condom from the night table. Dom was looking at me in my naked, erected state, his lucent hair framing his face, he was stroking himself with long, nimble fingers.  
  
I turned him on his stomach, I wanted to see how muscles in his back and shoulders would ripple from my thrusts, how he would bend into me and arch his spine in seeking more closeness. I kissed his ear and jaw line, and probably left a few marks on his neck. My hands were trembling for holding on for so long, I put the condom on and started generously lubricate his opening and my cock. His ass was so perfect, plump and smooth, it was begging to be kissed, teased, grazed… and he was so hairless there. I looked at his dark pink entrance and realized that I was dripping with sweat on his back.  
  
It was easy for me to manipulate his body. I was much taller and bigger in general, but I had to be careful about the size of my cock. I was told, not once, that my size was- let’s say impressive. I really wanted him, but I didn’t want to hurt him, even unintentionally, so I decided to spend some time stretching and caressing him.  
  
He had spectacular neck and shoulders. On his lower back I can see the end of the tan line, and two dents on both sides above hips. It was driving me insane.   
  
I needed to get inside of him,” Do you need a bit longer?” I half -asked, half -begged,” and started to work my fingers inside his opening.  
  
Dom, grabbed my hand and said in coarse voice,” Don’t, I’m ready for you,” and with his right hand took my cock and tried to pull me closer. I didn’t have to be asked twice. I aligned our bodies so my cock was touching his slick entrance. I started gently ease inside of him and he groaned.  
  
“Dom, I’m going to be gentle, I promise," I didn’t get a chance to finish, because he rammed into me with his back and again in a sharp whisper, “I don’t want you to be gentle, I want you to burn me Chris, I want all of you in there!”  
  
This was an impulse that made me plunge into his silky-warm tightness with all my strength, making Dom to clutch my butt and throw his head back. I thrusted again, getting deeper and feeling tight muscles devour and drag me in some python grip. Dom’s moans kept echoing my deep groans, he dropped his head back and grabbed the headboard, his knuckles white from strain. I was intoxicated with the way that man looked in my hands, I clasped his thighs like a drowning person would hold to a life raft and escalated my thrusts, finally coaxing his prostate with steady hits.  
  
“Jesus, Chris, god, you’re so, ooohhh, oh god!” Dom’s trembling voice made me throb inside. I hitched deeper and grabbed his leaking cock, smoothing the pre-cum up and down the length. Dom’s voice became a cry for release. My mind surrendered to an innate need. But somewhere, in the outskirts of my inflamed mind, I wanted to keep some control and to hear Dom to come, screaming my name in the moment.  
  
I tried to keep my thrusts steady, but they were getting more erratic, his muscled arms, slim waist and perfect proportions suddenly were the only things I could see. I felt as if someone had injected fire directly into my veins. This is what we both wanted and, God, we wanted it bad!  
  
When Dom started to climax, I increased the speed and we both came- shuddering, screaming, clutching each other. He erupted in my hand and on the sheets, I -inside the condom, keeping the speed to maximum. His muscles started to contract and then they relaxed and his breath started to come back. I still felt my cock surrounded by slow pulsating inside and started to rub his back, his wet hair and glistening hands. He turned his head to me and I could see his swollen lips and closed eyes with a single tear sparkling on fanned lashes.  
  
Slowly, I pulled out and we both dropped onto bed. He looked spent, but a happy smile was wondering on his lips and the dimples prominently showed on his cheeks.  
  
I stretched my hand and moved his golden strands from his forehead. I mapped his face with my fingers, circling his brows, sliding them down his nose to a slightly opened, sensual mouth.   
  
Dom licked his lips and caught my fingers, lapping at his own semen and scent of himself. This was such an intimate thing to do, so gratifying. I hugged him tight to myself, he turned on his side and gave into my warm embrace. He curled his hands around my waist, our hearts were beating in unison and I wanted to stay like that forever. It felt so right- this moment of true intimacy.  
  
Dom murmured, “Who knew that broken carton of the eggs could bring so much joy into my life. I do not want to wake up from this wonderful dream I share with you.”  
  
I whispered into his ear, “I have to admit, I got lost in ecstasy, making love to you.”  
  
He exhaled sensually, “No man has made love to me the way you did.”  
  
My insides coiled with a very unfamiliar feeling: the first time in my life I was falling in love. Yes. That fast. And it felt good, scary-but good.  
  
We drifted into sleep, holding each other, limbs entwined, Dom’s head on my chest and my mouth in his hair.


	4. Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The relationship continues to blossom. An unexpected visitor form the past raises some questions and guys have a serious talk about what is going to happen in the upcoming days. Also, Chris takes Dom to his workplace. Couldn't get through the day without having shag a few times, our boys are falling for each other!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is becoming more than series for me, I hope you can join me and help me with having fun with it. If you're so kind to leave a comment, it would make me very happy indeed. This is my take on WolstenDom ! Consider yourselves warned!

**Part 4.**

Warm sun rays were breaking in small stripes through the window shutters.   
  
I was awake for a good half an hour, watching Dom in his sleep. Dom managed to look elegant even sleeping. He reminded me a graceful ballet dancer, with his hands stretched over his head and balanced position of his legs- he threw one over another, bending them at the knees. The sheet moved down exposing the golden skin, silky and warm to touch.   
  
_And he wants to make sculpture of me, when he is living, breathing example of grace and beauty._ incredulous thought was swirling in my mind.  
  
Dom inhaled happily and stretched his body, turning his head to my side. His lashes fluttered open, exposing sleepy pools of grey.  
  
“Good morning. Have you been up for a long?” his smile showed flawless white teeth. “Were you watching me?” smile faded into a slight worry.  
  
“I was enjoying the view and evoking the last night, and how wonderful it was,” I kissed his neck. “I am becoming a sucker for your scent, you smell like sunshine, soft hay and summer flowers. I can’t get enough of it!” I kept nuzzling his shoulder and collar bones, breathing in irresistible natural aroma of his skin.  
  
“Chris, stop, you will spoil me and turn me into demanding, living for your compliments, diva!” Dom embraced me in a hug.  
  
“What would you say, if we’ll freshen up and go somewhere for a breakfast? I’m too lazy today to bother with cooking?” Dom winked at me. “Oh wait, would it interfere with your plans? Sorry, I didn’t consider that you actually might have a previous arrangement and made everything about myself…” his sunny attitude disappearing right under my eyes.  
  
“No, Dom, stop worrying, I would love to spend the day with you. But I don’t want to become a nuisance, being in your face all the time. And I need to change clothes, so If you’re OK with it, then I’m all yours, ugm, I mean- I would love to... yea…you know, what I mean?” I felt that red color was creeping onto my cheeks after the last statement and stopped myself, before making a complete fool in the front of Dom.  
  
“Ha-ha, Chris, you are just adorable,” he smooched my nose, “To tell you the truth, I want to get out of here before Sonia, my cleaning lady, will show up and observe the mess I’m leaving for her to deal with. So, we’d better jump out of the bed and get ready, OK?”  
  
We both were naked, but I felt unusually comfortable around Dom and I think the feeling was mutual. We got in the shower together to save time, yea… right. Dom started kissing my navel the minute hot water started splashing on us, he went lower, but I yanked him up and trying to keep composure, started soaping his body with shower gel.  
  
“Chris, please, just one kiss, I positively can’t get enough of you.” he pleaded, dropping to his knees again.  
  
“Dom, if we will get into it, I’m afraid Sonia would be more shocked than surprised when she’ll show up,” I tried to reason with him, despite an enormous pleasure that started spreading over my body from his touches.  
  
He kept at it and sighing “Oh, what the fuck…” I fell to my knees too and kissed him, darting my tongue into his mouth. The water kept beating on us from above, our bodies ignited with heat. My hands went to Dom’s cock and he took mine in his, mirroring my moves. We continued kissing and caressing and rubbing each other until we couldn’t breath anymore and needed to separate for the deep gasp of air.  
  
We came at the same time, the mouths sealed in deep kiss. It took me some time to gain normal vision and I was met with the most gratified smil I could’ve dreamt about.   
  
Dom was gliding his hands all over me and sighed under breath,” Beautiful, just beautiful…” I could only whimper in answer.  
  
We helped each other up and rinsed the last night and this morning off ourselves. Dom loaned me a new toothbrush and asked me to leave my stubble on, because he liked my five-o'clock shadow, so we finished pretty quick after that.  
  
We were on our way out, when we heard the key turning in the lock. Then door opened, letting a miniature brunette inside. She stilled in the doorway and her mouth formed a big “O”. After that, she shook herself and said, “Uh, good morning Mr. Howard, sorry I didn’t know that you had a guest, do you want me to come later or?..”  
  
“No, Sonia, darling, please don’t mind us, we were just leaving, come in and stop with Mr. Howard-it is Dom!” he took her bag and help her with the coat.  
  
“Darling, I left your cheque on the kitchen table and I truly apologize for the mess. I’ll see you in two days.” Dom squeezed her elbow and put another banknote in her hand, whispering in her ear, “A little bonus for you, sorry, it is a real chaos there.”  
  
With this, we both said our goodbyes and jumped out of the door with the swoosh of the wind. Outside we burst into the hysterical laughter, remembering Sonia’s face and our hastened exit of the flat.  
  
It was sunny but chilly outside, just a beautiful late Fall day and we decided to walk a bit, to cool down our bodies and brains. There were some things that I wanted to talk about with Dom and some questions, dangling over me.  
  
We found a perfect spot for our breakfast. It was a very cute café with soft and inviting design and lots of very attractive people having their meals or just enjoying their morning cups. After ordering, we found the table facing the window and savored the sun beating through the glass, giving the place its warm charm. Dom was glowing with serenity. He was just radiating happiness and people noticed it. I caught a few glances and told him that they probably are trying to guess if we were a couple or not.  
  
“This is what I actually wanted to talk to you about,” chewing on the straw in his juice said Dom.  
  
“I want to spend more time with you, to get to know you, I’m leaving in a week and I don’t want to waste any minute of our precious time we have!” he looked at me, waiting for the answer.  
  
“I want the same Dom. I will try to rearrange my work, so we could spend all the evenings and maybe a few full days together. I realize that you have to get back home, but I wish you didn’t,” I said the last part almost inaudibly, suddenly too shy to admit it.  
  
Dom grabbed my wandering hands that were creating invisible patterns on the table and kissed my knuckles. “Chris, being with you makes me forget about everything and trust me, if I could -I would never leave. Just give me this week, I am thinking about some possibilities. But I will keep them to myself, until it could be confirmed.”  
  
“Then we should make this week ours, this is the reality that we already know!” I shook my head, snapping out of tumbling mood.  
  
_I am not going to spoil our time together getting anxious or melancholic about the future. For the whole week Dom was going yo be mine and I would take it with gratefulness._  
  
“Chris, being with you these few days made me happy the way, I wasn’t feeling for a long time.” Dom, cut the egg and watched the yolk, coating the toast in a bright yellow. He picked the glass of juice and placed it back on the table, completely lost in his thoughts.  
  
I understood, what kind of conversation he was having inside his head, I needed to interfere, to prevent him sinking in the murky mood.  
  
I decided to entertain him, telling Dom about myself, my childhood, growing in a small city, being spotted by talent scouts at one of the games, the journey into professional football, the trauma that ended my career in it and my move to another field of work. I even told him how tough it was coming out to my teammates, how long I pretended to be the “ladies man” and even about my disastrous attempts of dating women.  
  
I wanted to let Dom know, that no matter how short our time together would be, I wouldn’t change anything. He looked so innocent, so fresh in the early morning light, beaming through the window. Dom smiled at the young family with the most adorable, cherub- looking baby in the stroller, happily cooing to his own tune. Dom’s pleasant, warm demeanor could melt the heart of the most hardened person, it was so genuine and bright.  
  
_I’m falling for him, fast and with no pressure from his side at all, I just find this man irresistible,_ -I said to myself.  
  
Now, I was getting a bit depressed, thinking of his irreversible departure at the end of this week. I knew that I would be inconsolably sad and felt that kismet let me down, and not in a gentle way. Why did we have to meet, have an indescribable sex and fun, if it was all so short lived? I think, Dom, being extremely perceptive, caught the change in my mood.  
  
He patted my hand and looked at me lovingly,” Chris, I think I know how you feel right now. Trust me, it's gutting me, for not having a chance to spend more time with you, to get to know you, not only in a physical way, but you as a person.”  
  
“Dom, I’m so sorry to be a party pooper, but I can’t bring myself to accept that. We just met and had something extraordinary, and we would have to say “goodbye” and just pretend it never happened and go on with our lives, in our separate ways?!” the cup shook in my hands, spilling a bit of coffee on the table.

  
“Chris, I am looking for solution, because I’m so not ready to say “goodbye” to you as well. I haven’t been in a relationship for a long time and what we have- I wouldn’t brazenly call it a relationship yet, but I feel there is something incredible and special, and I want to be with you! But, please, don’t let it undermine what is happening right now, we have the whole week to enjoy each other!” Dom was adamant in his effort to keep positive outlook.  
  
“Chris, Chris Wolstenholme? Is it really you, you- handsome devil? You didn’t change much, since I last saw you!” a very handsome guy in his early thirties, grabbed my shoulders and yanked me into a tight hug.  
  
“Mark, is that you?” I stuttered, surprised by unexpected meeting. “God, how long ago was it?” I still was stunned.  
  
“I tried to find out what happened with you after you left, but you did a good job at disappearing!” Mark was still hugging me. “I just missed you Chris, so much!” his voice became quiet and nostalgic.  
  
I didn’t know how to react to that and the weirdness of the situation, considering thoughts that might cross Dom’s mind right now. I tried clumsily to free myself from Mark’s grip and stepping back, said “Mark, let me introduce you to my friend, Dom, Dom- this is Mark, my former teammate.”  
  
“Hey, no need to be modest, Chrissy, I was more than teammate for you then!” said Mark, extending his hand to Dom for a hand shake.  
  
Dom tried, I’m sure very hard, to look unhinged, but I was loathing this moment.  
  
_Shit, that’s exactly what I don’t need right now- the old boyfriend, appearing from God knows where and letting Dom know that at one point we were intimate!_  
_How can I extricate myself out of that shit-show?_ thoughts were buzzing in my brain.  
  
Dom face was like the look of wounded animal, the sparkle in his beautiful eyes was gone, letting its space to palpable sadness.  
  
_I’m hurting him, I need to get rid of Mark somehow and explain everything to Dom, immediately…_  confusing feelings crowding my head.  
  
“Chris, I can’t believe I just ran randomly at you in the middle of this huge city, we need to get together for a drink, I want to know everything and catch up!” Mark was unstoppable.  
  
“Sure, buddy, let me get you number, I’ll ring you to arrange the meet. I’m sorry, we were just having breakfast, so…” I didn’t know what more to say.  
  
“Oh, yes, I’m interrupting, I see. OK, here are my digits." he handed me his business card, "I’ll expect your call soon, right? Sorry, mate,” he said addressing Dom, “it’s just… I really missed this guy!”  
  
Dom pushed a smile out and nodded at him, unable to say anything.  
  
“One more for the road, Chrissy!”’ said Mark, hugging me again, “Don’t you dare to disappear on me again!” he left with the wave at us.  
  
I sat down and exhaled loudly looking at Dom, who folded his arms around himself and was awfully silent.

  
“Dom, listen, let me explain,” I started an uneasy conversation.  
  
“Chris, you don’t owe me an explanation, you have your past and it’s not my place or entitlement to question you about it. That guy was gorgeous though…” he interrupted himself.  
  
“But, I want to Dom! It happened long time ago. You are the most gorgeous man to me. I don’t care about anyone else, I don’t.” shaking my hands in the front of my face pointedly, I tried to assure him.  
  
“I believe you, it’s just I was thrown a bit. It was unexpected and I got a bit unnerved by the way he looked at you. Sorry, I’m not making much sense.” he hid his face in his hands.  
  
I grabbed his hands with one of mine and lifted his chin with the other. ” Dom, I swear to you, it meant nothing, please, don’t get upset about it,” I kissed his knuckles and peered into his eyes.  
  
“After our short time together, you mean more to me than all time I spent together with Mark. We were young and he was my first boyfriend, but after I left- I never thought of him, honest to God!”  
  
Dom’s face started to gain its normal color and hint of unsteady smile touched his lips.  
Him, looking at me with the tiniest hope, was the priceless revelation that he really cared about me. No words would be able to clarify it better that this longing look.  
  
“How about we’ll get out of here? I want to take you somewhere?” I signalled to our waiter for the bill.  
We exited the place and I laced my fingers through his and lowered my head to kiss his cheek. It gave him more confidence and we went to catch a cab.  
  
In the car, Dom turned to me and asked,” Where are you taking me?”  
  
“Don’t worry, babe. I’m not an anonymous murderer, who wants to lure you somewhere private and have his way with you, before disposing of your body,” laughing, I kissed him under the ear.  
  
“Well, that’s a relief,” joked Dom, shuddering from my stubble tingling his neck. Smile was curling his lips as he got red-hot with anticipation.  
  
Then he got quiet for a moment and said, pushing words out of his mouth,” Chris, I want to promise you one thing-no matter how our, ehm, “interaction” will end, I will not pester you with questions about anything private, especially if you’re not ready to share.”  
  
I hugged him to my chest,” I promise to never give you any reason to get jealous and I will share with you everything you want to know!”  
  
Dom’s mood lightened up and he got excited, waiting to see our destination. He seemed to be over our morning bump into Mark and leaned his back on me, watching the streets.  
  
The driver stopped the car at the address I gave and Dom looked outside the window.

The tall building made of steel, concrete and glass, was towering high in the front of us and Dom’s eyes opened with anticipation.  
“Chris, is this the place where you work?” he was brimming with thrill.  
  
“Yes, darling, it is the head quarters of the TV company I work for and I wanted to show you the place,”  
  
He almost squealed with joy. “Please. Please, can we go now?” jumping out of the car, he pulled me outside.

I handed the driver money and followed Dom to the steps.  
  
He stopped abruptly in the vestibule and looked at me with his brilliant smile. I took his hand and using my ID card took us to the elevators. Lift whooshed us to 34th floor and doors opened with the ping. We stepped in the lobby of a huge TV station and I greeted the receptionist at the entrance to the studio.  
  
“Well, here we are. This is where the magic happens, “ I pointed to the enormous monitors, that were broadcasting the latest news.

  
“I can’t believe you took me here, to see this!” Dom was smiling at people, that waved at us from different corners of the station.  
  
His excitement was so infectious, that I couldn’t wipe huge grin from my face.

  
“Dom, I will have a quick word with my boss, to ask him for some days off this week. And you in the meantime, feel free to wander around and don’t forget to visit my man, Morgan, he is a wizard of the news world.” I slapped his behind discreetly. 

  
He made a prude face at me and rolling his eyes hissed,” Chris! People! And you call yourself a professional? Can you please stop harassing me at work place?” We both laughed at his pretense indignation and I blew him a kiss.   
  
I went to the boss's office, taking a quick look back at Dom, who was already in a deep conversation with one of the producer’s assistants. I shook my head and thought, that there was no one who can resist his charm.  
  
“Hi, boss! Got a minute for a quick chat?” I asked my long-time friend and my producer, Tom.  
  
He was a great guy, who helped me to learn the ropes of the job and became a close friend and confidant.

  
“Sure, Chris, what’s up, mate?” Tom pointed to the chair.  
  
I took the seat and cleared my throat, “Tom I need a favour.”  
  
“Yes, Chris?”  
  
“Can I, please get this week off? I never used my sick days or any days off before. But it is important to me, otherwise I wouldn’t ask for it, you know that right?”  
  
“Ugm, let me see. What were you scheduled for this week? Maybe I can find someone to step in your place.”  
“Oh, and by the way, what is the name of this blond “emergency”, merrily chatting with Morgan outside the office?” he gave me a sly wink.  
  
“Piss off Tom, I forgot that your office has windows instead of the walls,” I joked back, and continued, “His name is Dom, and I promise if you’ll get me those days off, I’ll even introduce you to him. How’s that?”  
  
“You my friend, driving a tough bargain.” lightly chuckled Tom,” give me some time to rearrange things and I’ll meet you outside. And let me tell you, he is insanely good looking, take it from the straight as an arrow man.” Tom winked appreciatively.  
  
“Thanks Tom, I owe you.”  
  
I went outside and found Dom surrounded by some office folks, listening to him describing the difference between wines from Bordeaux and Burgundy.

  
I stopped, before approaching him and admired his enthusiasm and pure adoration on the faces of people around him.  
  
Warm feeling of knowing that this man was with me, washed over my body.

  
“Chris,” I turned to the voice of my boss, “I got you covered, mate. So, you can enjoy your week off with your fling, “he added in low voice, so no one can overhear.  
  
“Thank you Tom, I appreciate it a lot! And I think that he is not a fling. Yes, we met a few days ago, but I don’t have a right word to describe our relationship, yet!” I shook his hand.  
  
I waved at Dom, who excused himself and approached us with his beautiful smile.

  
“Dom, I would like you to meet my boss and friend Thomas Kirk. He is the guy responsible for getting me the week off and I’m so thankful to him. Tom, meet my friend Dominic, he is from LA and here's on a business trip.”  
  
Dom took Tom’s hand with both of his and shook it eagerly, “It is an absolute pleasure to meet you Thomas and I’m so glad that Chris has such fantastic boss.”  
  
“Pleasure is all mine, I’m happy to meet you too Dominic. I hope you enjoy your stay here and have a fun week.” Tom’s smile reminded the grin of Cheshire cat. His eyes were so mischievous, that I started to worry not knowing what he was going to say next.  
  
“Chris, why don’t you show Dominic around and let him see the place, you call "work".” He extended his hand to Dom again, “I’m afraid I have to get back to make a few phone calls, to find a temporary replacement for Chris for this week."

  
”Dom gave me an admiring look, “I really like him, Chris, I really do!”  
  
“He is a great chap, you’re right. So now, that I’m officially free, what do you want to do?” I asked of happily beaming Dom.  
  
“What I really, really want- is to take you to bed right this moment!” he stroked my back, looking around if anyone seen it.  
  
“Hahaha. Well I think it could be arranged easily, my flat not even 5 minutes from here and I think it’s my time to play the host!”  
  
We took a quick look around different parts of the station and left, hurrying outside, like two overflown with lust boys.  
  
After the longest of all in my live minutes, we were at the entrance to my flat.  
  
While I fumbled for the keys, Dom slid his hands under my shirt and moved his fingers, still cold from brusque walk outside. He bent them under jeans’ belt.  
  
I shivered from the head to toes from the sensation of icy cold skin colliding with the heat of my body. I opened the door and we practically stumbled into the foyer, ripping each other clothes off.  
  
Leaving the trail of boots, pants, shirts and underwear, we made our way to the bedroom.  
  
I silently thanked god, glad that my bedroom was all tidied up. Well, not for a long…  
  
Holding each other, kissing in a way the thirsty person would swallow the first drops of liquid, moaning, hitting some furniture, knocking off the lamp from the dresser- we finally fell on to bed.  
  
Dom didn’t waste time, started to place small kisses on the extra sensitive skin of my neck, teased my earlobe with his tongue, breathing hotly in my ear. My eyes shut and mouth opened in gasps and quiet moans, while Dom gently tongued my ear. He kissed along my jawline, so slowly, that I almost wailed and dropped my head down.  
  
He slid one hand under my back, gently kneading my muscles and I swallowed and bit my bottom lip.  
  
“You want me to kiss you, Chris?” he panted hotly in my mouth and held my head, peering at me with smoky eyes.  
  
“Fuuuck, Dom, they didn’t torture people like that even during Inquisition!” I shouted and grabbed his hands pulling him to my mouth, tilting my head in a hungry kiss.  
  
Dom straddled my hips and I whimpered from the feeling of our groins touching briskly.  
  
He dominated my mouth again, his eyes husky and wild, hands clutching my hair, pushing my head down to the bed.  
  
It was so hot and erotic, this powerful, wound up guy, totally handling me like some sex toy. And I loved it! My hips involuntarily bucked up and our cocks rubbed against each other again, making us both hiss.  
  
“Say you want me, Chris, ask me to go on!” Dom was driving me mad, “come on, do it, work with me!”  
  
“Doooooooooooom, “my breath left my lungs, senses left my body and thoughts abandoned the head.  
  
The only feeling left -was him: touching, caressing, devouring my skin and mouth. He tormented my nipples and sent shock-waves of pleasure radiating through me, he slightly bit and tugged at them, while brushing the seam of my balls with his hands.  
  
I was gradually dying from his slow scratches to the bottom of my spinal cord, they send the sensation of rapture to my groin.  
  
Lightly running his fingers and cuticles across my lower back, stopping just before he hit ass cheek, Dom was masterfully edging me to highs of infinite thrill.  
  
He kissed across my shoulder, up my neck and stopped right before he hit my ear. When I was about to lose it, he used his tongue to get it in his mouth and sucked on it hungrily.  
He played around with gentle nibbles, but was careful not to touch any other part of my body, while doing this.  
  
I screamed, pleading for more.  
  
Lowering himself he brushed his closed and relaxed lips against the crown of my cock. He got the right level of pressure to send me falling into ecstasy, pushing the sensory overload. There is no person alive, that can withstand this any longer. I needed him inside. I tightened my hips around him and grabbed condom and lube from the night stand at my bed, mentally praising myself for keeping it there. I rolled the protection on his cock and generously lubed it and myself. I started kissing him, licking his lips, then throat, then nipples and twisting them with my lips and tongue, making him groan and arch his back. I lifted my legs and sprang into his cock, pushing it inside with both of my hands and tugging his sensitive nipples with my teeth.  
  
Dom’s hard, thick cock started sliding into me and his eyes rolled up, brows furrowed, strong hands gripped my hips.  
  
He pulled and thrusted as far as my entrance would allow, making me hitch and clench my teeth. He started moving in and out, twisting his hips, making me moan louder and lifting my legs even higher.  
  
In the haze that was my mind, one thought managed to run through my brain,  _“who is this man? how he could possibly know all the things about my body to make me squirm like that?”_  
  
Dom was unstoppable, he kept thrusting hard, his cock digging deeper and deeper into me. I kept shivering in pleasure as Dom kept finding my prostate gland with each hit.  
  
I stretched my hand to grab my cock, that was throbbing and begging for attention. His breathing became shaky, from the feeling of me clenching and squeezing him tighter and tighter inside.

  
With each thrust he was making my head fuzzy. "So tight," he grunted, rolling his hips.

  
I dragged my fingernails down Dom’s ribs, he groaned in pleasure.   
  
We both could no longer speak, the heat taking over our bodies. Dom couldn't stop moaning, his voice primal and hoarse in my ear.   
  
I arched my back and we tensed in anticipation of orgasm.   
  
Dom growled, thrusting as fast as he could, my muscles clenched and we both came together. I felt a row of tight pulsations from his cock.  
  
We kept riding our orgasm that sent us over the edge for a while. We were in a death grip of abnormal pleasure.  
  
Dom laid his head on my chest and showered my skin with kisses, while I kept floating my hands down his back to help him regain strength.  
  
Dom pulled out carefully, leaving a trail of liquid on his way (I felt like some of it started to trickle out of my entrance too-well, there was a lot of lube used…), and rolled on his back. He removed the condom and threw it in the bin beside the bed.  
  
He placed his hand on my flushed cheek and said, stretching words lazily.” And who said that daytime quickie was a bad idea?”  
  
I sniggered, “Quickie? I don’t know what has gotten into you, my beautiful, but you were an insatiable animal that drove me past human abilities to feel!”  
  
“The thing is, love- that it’s all you, you awakened something in me, that I didn’t know I have.” he was stroking my inner thighs. “I know, you’re probably sore and exhausted and I am limp at the moment, “he ruefully smiled at his cock, “but I still want you, with every fiber of my body. I simply can’t get enough of you. I never felt like that before, I swear!” with that he tightened his hand on my heart and lovingly kissed my throat.  
  
My heart jumped at his confession, it got filled with indescribable tenderness.  
If he would ask me for my soul, I would present him with it, wrapped with golden band, not even thinking twice.  
  
We kissed, putting more of ourselves into that kiss and sighing lightly from the overflowing feeling of affection.  
  
I felt thirsty and thought that Dom was too.

  
“I’ll be back in a second, you sexy monster! You made me high and dry!”  
  
On the way from the kitchen, carrying the bottled water, I picked up our strewn clothes and some tissues and came back.  
  
Dom was laying on his side, looking forlorn in the window. His fingers were tugging lower lip, eyes dark and heavy.  
  
I was surprised by random change in his mood.  
“Dom, what happened? What are you thinking about?” I tossed clothes on the floor and handed him the bottle.  
  
“Chris?”  
  
“Yes?”  
  
“What are you planning to do with Mark’s phone number? Will you reach to him, after I will leave?” the sorrow in his voice was cutting me with sadness.  
  
I patted my pants pocket and fished my phone out. Touching the screen, I scrolled down to Mark’s contact info and deleted it, watching Dom intently.  
  
” Happy now?” I asked with the smile.  
  
“No, not really. I still hate to leave you at the end of the week.”  
  
I thought I saw the traces of held down tears in his eyes.  
  
“Dom please, don’t go there. We still have five whole days to spend together. I want you to be happy and make precious memory of our time,” I gently stroked his shaking lips.  
  
“Chris, what am I going to do? I fell for you so hard, like a stone thrown in the water! I don’t think I would be able to return to my previous life without you. To forget it -would be impossible!”  
  
“Dom, we just had a few days of mind blowing sex and laughs, we are not going to spoil the rest of them thinking of the end of it.”  
  
“Yes, you’re right, sorry! I’m being a sappy idiot, ruining it for you with my whining. Forgive me.”  
  
“How about we take a shower and get something to eat? I feel rather ravenous.” I tried to snap him out of misery.  
  
“Sure, we definitely need to. Oops, I think we added one more set of sheets to our ruined laundry count. Do you need help to change them, Chris?” he made a slight attempt of joke.  
  
“No, I can fold them by myself, sweetie”, I felt brave enough to use that kind of endearment. “And don’t worry about Sonia, I’m not going to trouble her with that, I’ll wash them myself, I have laundry room inside my flat.” I pulled him out of the bed into tight embrace and holding his shoulders, nudged him toward the en-suite.  
  
Dom followed my push like an obedient kid and I called back at him,” You’ll find everything you need on the shelves above the sink and there are fresh towels on the rack!”  
  
When I heard the water, splashing from the shower, I quickly started to change the sheets, dropping them into the laundry hamper and found some t-shirts and sweatpants to change in to.  
  
Dom walked out of the bathroom, fresh-faced, with his golden hair still wet, a few strands of it clinging to his forehead, the picture of wet perfection. He looked fresh and innocent, making it hard for me to believe, he was the same man that made me soar to the sky in the unbelievable orgasm, making some raw, guttural sounds himself.  
  
Dom looked at me from under his fringe and smiled shyly at my astonished gaze.  
“I tried to be a polite guest and left you enough hot water for your shower.” The funny part of Dom slowly returning to him.  
  
I handed him some clothes that I laid on the bed,” I thought that you would want to wear something comfortable, probably it’ll be too loose, but you will manage, right?”  
  
Dom grinned,” Yes, my gentle giant, I probably drown in them, but it would be so nice to be surrounded with your scent!”  
  
“Oi, stop making fun of my size? And for your information those are washed recently, so they don’t stink of me, you snobbish sucker!” I wiggled my tongue at him and got slapped on the ass with the wet towel.  
  
We both laughed lightheartedly and I went to shower myself.


	5. Part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guys have a visit to Chris's barber and encounter a guy from the Dom's past. I little hilariousness in the salon ensues, and followed by very unpleasant dinner with an old acquaintance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is becoming more than series for me, I hope you can join me and help me with having fun with it. If you're so kind to leave a comment, it would make me very happy indeed. This is my take on WolstenDom ! Consider yourselves warned!

**Part 5.**

We were sitting at the kitchen table, devouring Thai delivery and making a small talk. Relaxed after our sex, shower and a few glasses of white, we were trying hard to ignore the elephant in the room.  
  
I finally got a chance to show Dom my flat and he really loved the place.  
  
The most beautiful thing about it was a huge park across the street, where I ran every morning. It was full of old trees and even now, at the end of the Fall, there were people strolling through it and enjoying the fresh air.  
  
Dom admired my small place, saying that it was very elegant and a little Spartan, just the way he would imagine it.  
  
While I was cleaning the leftovers and dishes after our dinner, I noticed Dom talking to someone on the phone. I tried to give him his space and busied myself in the kitchen, doing unnecessary cleaning of the stove.  
  
It was impossible to guess what this call was about, but judging by Dom’s facial expressions and gestures, it was something serious. I silently prayed that it was nothing too big or important, that would make him leave sooner then he planned.  
  
I was watching some game on the TV, and even I've kept it on silent, I missed the moment when Dom finished. I just felt his hands hugging my neck, followed by warm kiss to the back of it. I turned around to see the face that I started to like so much, looking at me with a gentle smile playing on the lips.  
  
“All right, babe?” I asked, hoping for the best, but scared to hear the bad news instead.  
  
“Ugm, yes, it was my cousin and manager- Brian. He’s looking after the business while I’m gone. They were just normal everyday issues that could be dealt without my involvement. I’ve done with work for the rest of the week because I finished all my deals the day before we met. I just decided to stay longer for some leisure time.”  
  
"Lucky me," I retorted, hiding my smile.  
  
Dom was getting back to his relaxed state and I exhaled with ease after hearing that as well.  
  
“So, if you have all the time left to do anything you want, I wanted to ask you something.” I hesitated.  
  
“Hmmm?” Dom was all attention.  
  
“Do you mind taking another trip to the city, I really wanted to get a haircut this week and have an appointment with my barber. I was thinking, while we are there, you can get anything done, like a fancy blow dry or manicure. Plus my barber is a “character” and I think you would absolutely love to meet him. Figaro doesn’t stand a chance against my Esteban.”  
  
Dom’s eyes crinkled,” Wait, wait, wait, you kind of lost me after a  **blow job..,”**  his belly was shaking with laughter.  
  
“Blow dry, you dirty scoundrel, it means- to get your hair professionally washed and styled by the hairdresser!” we were both laughing hard.  
  
“Oh, pardon me. I was inappropriate. I apologize, “ kept giggling Dom.  
  
“So, are you in? Or should I call and cancel, even though I’m looking at the wrath of the greatest diva of the hairdressing world.”  
  
“Oh no, I can’t put you in that danger. We are not risking of you getting your hair bleached or shaved off next time, just because Esteban was not happy with you! Of course we’re going!” Dom made hush gesture around his mouth and furrowed his brows, plainly mocking me.  
  
We quickly changed in our daily clothes and left the flat. It started to rain, so I decided to drive there.  
  
Dom appreciatively whistled at my car, two door luxury sport Mercedes-Benz SL-Class, the only item that I splurged on after my first signing bonus with the league. It was my pride and I loved cruising in it down the streets or trying its power on freeways.  
  
I found my favorite band on the radio and when the song ended, so was our trip.  
  
We entered the salon-all sleek, state-of-the-art and were taken to the Esteban’s station. My friend and trusty barber just finished with the previous client and was cleaning his tools, when he saw us approaching in the big mirror.  
  
He was a true artist, the rare kind -inside and out, and perfectionist-punctual to the "T" and extremely talented. He was dressed up in flowing kimono/robe with Picasso style patterns and boot- cut jeans with flower appliques on them. At least dozen different bracelets adorned his wrists and very intricate set of rings sperkled on his fingers, the lapis azure earring hanging from his left ear and colorful scarf was wrapped around his ponytail. As I said, he was a diva and a "character".  
  
“Oh my God, come in, come in my darlings. Chrissy my sweet, you look positively radiant and glowing! Did you finally get it on?” he used the words from the song, winking at me.  
  
” Give us a kiss, lovely!” cooed Esteban.  
  
Dom was standing behind me with his mouth agape and bewildered look in his eyes.  
  
“And who is this divine creature with the golden halo around the head.”  
“Chrissy, where did you find him, (I assume, he is yours, and it means all hands off?), “ twitching the corner of his mouth, Esteban “whispered” the last part of the sentence in my ear, making sure that Dom heard it too.  
  
Dom blushed all over and shuffled his legs.  
  
I laughed heartily and hugged my friend, “Yes Esty, the only part of him you allowed to touch with your magic hands is his hair. I am not competing with you-afraid, I could lose this game!”  
  
Dom finally overcame the shock, and extended his hand, “Hi, I’m Dominic, ehh, Dom. I am Chris’s friend.”

  
“Oh, my golly, he is a looker and so adorably shy. Chris- bravo my darling, well done!” he was making rounds around Dom, like a hungry fox around the hen’s house.  
  
“Esteban, stop salivating at Dom and start cutting my hair, you- old slut!” I literally was having the best time, watching Dom to be at the mercy of the notorious "Barber of Leicester Square".  
  
Dom, still a little bit shocked,finally found the way to smile. He totally surrendered, considering that when we left my flat, he “was sure” that he didn’t need a haircut, deep conditioning mask, highlights (which he politely, but strongly denied) and shining finishing product.  
  
He was whisked away to the washing station, while Esteban started working his magic with my curls.  
The time flew by, with us getting our hair cut, treated, and refined to the last single strand, drinking amazing Cuban coffee and being entertained by our friend’s gossip and stories about his life back home, when he was a gay boy, growing in the communist country.  
  
When we were done to the satisfaction of our master and ready to go, Esteban hugged me and kissed both of my cheeks. He warmly embraced Dom and whispered something in his ear, at what Dom’s skin changed its color to snow white.  
  
On our way back to the car Dom finally unclenched his shoulders, but I could see that even if we had a hilarious time at the salon, something was still going on in his mind.  
  
“Dom, are you OK?”  
  
“Hmm?” Dom snapped out of his pensive state.  
  
“What Esteban whispered to you? Your mood changed after that rapidly.”  
  
“He told me, that I’m lovely and if you like me, he’s happy for us both. And then he added, that despite that, If I’ll break your heart, he will use his sharpest scissors to castrate me.” said Dom, ruefully shaking his head.  
  
“Hahaha, Jesus, Dom, he was pulling your leg. This is the old Esteban, trying to be funny. Yes- he is overprotective, but totally harmless and your genitals in no danger whatsoever, trust me!”  
  
“No, I understand, that he was joking but Chris, let’s be honest-isn’t it exactly what I’m doing? I’m starting something, that has to end in a short time. And I’m not sure about you, but my heart definitely will suffer huge damage!” Dom sounded distraught.  
  
I was rendered speechless, how can I console him and tell him, that it all will be OK, when I didn’t believe in it myself?  
  
We were walking to my car, both deep in our thoughts, when out of nowhere, some kind of human hurricane swept past me and pounded Dom with hugs and kisses.  
  
“Domenico, mio caro!” striking brunette was all over Dom, like ivy around the tree.  
  
“You must be kidding me,” I muttered under the breath.  
  
“Luca? What are you doing here?” Dom was trying unsuccessfully untangle himself from the guy.  
  
“I’m selling my new clothing line from the latest runway show to London retail company, but what are you doing here?”  
  
“Uhmm, I signed the deal with the restaurant group to feature my wines in their establishments.” finally free of him, Dom backed into me.  
  
“Oh, scusa, I’ve been rude. Hi, I’m Luca”, he grabbed my hand and shook it enthusiastically.  
  
“Hi-, erm, I’m Chris, I’m Dom’s friend,” with emphasis on “friend” I introduced myself.  
  
“Uhh I see, our Domenico found himself a beautiful Englishman,” stretching his words, Luca supported his wink with a sordid smirk.  
  
_Seriously, can this guy be more obvious? How come, with all our luck we encountered two people, that really not welcomed in our lives in the run off two days? Is the Universe plotting against us?_ I was trying to compose myself.  
  
All this time, Dom was just silently watching our interaction, but finally, he decided to intervene and get rid of the sleazeball.  
  
“Luca, it was so good to see you, but let’s not keep you from your plans. You probably on the way to some fancy party, eh?”  
  
“Domenico, don’t be silly! We are going to have dinner, I haven't seen you in a ages and I miss you! Where is your car, we’ll go together, let me just sent my chauffeur away.” He was giving commands, not waiting for our agreement to his pushy attempts at all.  
  
We realized that we had no chance to shake him off and decided to go with the flow.  
  
Considering, that we didn’t have plans to go out before and didn’t have reservations, Dom called one of the places that he was working with and booked us a table.  
  
To be honest, I was intrigued to find out what was going on between Dom and Luca and decided to play along.  
  
We were making our way upstairs, when Luca pinched Dom’s butt cheek and hummed,” Oooh, Domenico, you just look so yummy!”  
  
Dom jumped with a shriek and looked back in horror at Luca, who was smiling like cat that swallowed a mouse.  
  
Dom mouthed at me “Sorry…”and slapped Luca’s hand off.  
  
_OK, so now I know that there is or was something going on. It’s going to be a torture_ , the thought of that dinner made me physically sick. I had half of mind to excuse myself and just leave them alone. I didn’t know, who the guy was and didn’t want to add to Dom’s discomfort.  
  
“Dom, I just remembered, that I have to be somewhere. So you guys go ahead, Dom- I’ll call you later?” I said as a matter of fact.  
  
Dom’s face-picture of terror and guilt… “No, Chris, please, stay.”  
  
“There is nothing going on, I swear. He is just being a nuisance. We’ll just get through dinner and I’ll get rid of him, please?” he squeezed my hand, desperately whispering to me. “Don’t leave me alone with him. He is a predator!”  
  
I hunched my shoulders and nodded.  _This is going to be “fun”_ I thought pensively.  
  
The dinner was going fairly well so far, Luca was entertaining us with some tales about modeling world.  
  
Suddenly, Dom jumped with a little shriek and almost chocked on his fish. He pressed napkin to his lips and gulped some water. Luca was gleaming with sneaky smile and I felt that something inapt just happened on my watch. Dom squirmed in his chair and grabbed my hand under the table. He threw a blazing glare towards Luca.  
  
It was my turn to spurt my wine, when I felt Luca’s hand on my thigh. It dawned on me that Luca had some plans for all three of us. The Italian yawned lazily,” It’s getting boring in here, how about we’ll go to some club, get wasted and have a really good time, all three of us?” He managed the innocent sentence to sound nauseating.  
  
“I’m beat, it was a long day for me.” I looked at him poignantly, deciding that I already had enough of him.  
  
“Yes, me too,” added Dom,” and I have an early morning tomorrow.”  
  
Luca smirked,” And a busy night, I assume?”  
  
“So… yes, Luca, it was really nice to see you again, but we’re going to say goodbye, enjoy your night!” Dom pushed his chair out and nudged me to get up.  
  
“Oooh you guys, I was hoping to enjoy my night with you, but if you need to be an old snore Dom, and don’t want to share your gorgeous man, then go, have it your way!”  
  
“Chao, bello,” on the sly, he stuck a note in my hand and kissed both of my cheeks, same goodbye was extended to Dom.  
  
We made a hasty exit and jumped in the car.  
  
I opened the door and threw out the phone number, that Luca jutted down on a piece of paper and gave to me, before we left.  
  
“Jerk,” I was absolutely livid.


	6. Part 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris and Dom have a "talk". But nothing can stand between them, not their past for sure. They are in love, they together, even if it's for just a week...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is becoming more than series for me, I hope you can join me and help me with having fun with it. If you're so kind to leave a comment, it would make me very happy indeed. I love my boys together and wish you would feel the same.This is my take on WolstenDom ! Consider yourselves warned!

**Part 6.**

We sat in a car in deafening silence.  
  
Dom found my hand and turn his head to me.” Chris listen, let me explain.”  
  
“Dom, you don’t owe me an explanation, remember- we decided that we both have past, but it’s not going to affect our time together. After all, we only have a few more days left and it’s not like we're in a relationship, so let’s just forget about it? OK?!”  
  
“I just wanted to let you know, that there is nothing ever happened with Luca. I met him, while traveling in Italy and since then, he was pursuing me relentlessly, but as I said, nothing happened and nothing ever will. I despise the guy!” frustration in Dom’s voice was evident.  
  
“I understand Dom, really! We need to concentrate on us and not let any distraction to stand in our way for these days!” I tried to sound indifferent.  
  
He sighed with defeat. “I want us too to have a good time, so we will have something to remember…”  
  
We approached my building. I slowed the car and asked him,” Do you want to go home or should we stay at mine?”  
  
“I want to be with you, no matter where! What about you Chris? Do you still want to be with me?”  
  
“Let’s go,” I got out of the car and opened his door,” we’re staying at mine’s!”  
  
In the lift, Dom looked at me with a crooked smile and hesitantly stroked my face.  
“Chris, I was telling the truth-you are the best thing that happened to me in a very long time. I am dreading the time when we will have to say goodbye, but I’ll do everything in my power to return as soon as possible!” his eyes were sparkling with tears.  
  
I needed to hug him, to absorb his ache, to anchor our feelings to this moment. This was the moment that we would carry with us after partying our ways. It would be the short one, that will ripple through our time apart all of a sudden-a reminder, and we will keep retracting it again and again…  
  
In the flat we decided to watch something on TV, to distract ourselves and let our minds to be occupied with something else than thoughts that have been gnawing at both of our minds.  
  
I was lounging on the couch, when Dom left the room for a while and returned with his sketch pad, that he always carried around and pencil.  
  
“I want to sketch you, to have your image in the front of me, not only in my head!”  
  
He switched the TV off and put on music,” Chris, can you take off your clothes?”  
  
I tried to lighten the mood, “Really? I didn’t know that modeling for an artist included striptease at some point.”  
  
Dom “mmmed” and put his hand over his face, mimicking the Michelangelo’s ”Thinker”.  
“I never considered it, but it sounds like a good idea,” he flailed his hand, “Yes, it’s included from now on; actually, it’s entailed! And now- can you please commence?”  
  
I felt lucky to extract a smile from him, so I started the task without being asked again.  
  
Well, when I said, that I had no problem with the nudity, the truth is though, that I’ve never stripped for anyone on purpose. I thought that I should be seductive and started to unbutton my shirt, swaying my hips to the beat of the music.  
I can only judge how graceful I was by the Dom’s reaction, so when I started opening my pants and slowly sliding them off- he fell back, laughing full heartedly.  
  
I pouted my mouth, thinking that it should look sexy, but Dom decided to be a total tart and crashed my attempts, “Oh hahaha, Chris, I think you have an amazing body; but no offence- you would make a terrible stripper. I’m afraid that a visit to the strip club should be included in our agenda or we should hire a dancer to teach you some moves!”  
  
“Oh, really? I would love to see you stripping and then we’ll talk about graceful!” I jumped at him and tugged his pants down.  
  
We were wrestling with each other, trying to remove as much clothes from each other as possible. Dom wriggled with his lithe body out of my grip, but I caught him by his sides and tickled him.  
  
“Aha! Now you’re mine,” I exclaimed and started celebrating my victory, but despite being smaller than me, he was very strong. He caught my hands and pulled me to him, making us stumble on the couch.  
  
He kissed my neck and ravaged my skin with powerful sucks. I became putty in his hands and he was free to do whatever he wanted to do with me. And he did-all right?   
  
In a few minutes I was hissing from the surge of melting throbs down in my belly, but he kept showering me with kisses. Nothing was missed in his tongue’s trail-my sensitive nipples, pleasure points on my biceps and elbows. He slowly licked my abs, making me shudder from the jolt of heat that descended all over me.  
  
“Is that what you call “sketching” nowadays?” gasping for air, I tried to squeeze his hips.  
  
“Nope,” Dom slapped my hands and put one of his knees between my thighs, opening them wide.  
  
I was overpowered, maybe for the first time in my life by a smaller man. He possessed my body and I rolled up with it.  
  
“You’re mine! Do you hear me? Say it, say it to me!” he growled in a low voice.  
  
I submitted, ”Yes Dom, I’m yours.”  
  
“Oh Chris, would you look at that- I think even your nipples are showing a sign of surprise.” hummed Dom and grazed them lightly with his teeth.  
  
“Dom, ugghm…, it’s not a surprise, but if you’ll look in my boxers, there is one, waiting for you there.”  
  
I didn’t get a chance to finish my sentence, the boxers were ripped off me… Without taking his eyes off me, he pushed my legs apart, his fingers crept into my hair, Dom’s voice brushed my ear, "Chris..."  
  
I looked appraisingly at him, admiring his muscled arms, slim waist and perfect proportions and it dawned on me-this is what I wanted, and God, I wanted it so much. I watched, mesmerized, as he extended his tongue, blasting my skin with long draws, going down to my hip bones. I released my elbows, letting my shoulders to sink in, my head pressing back into the couch, hips rising to meet his coaxes. Wave after wave of rolling, trembling sighs slipping easily from my mouth. I flexed my spine to make his thighs ride back and forth against mine.  
  
Sampling me with his tongue, he burrowed his head into my groin, pressing his nose into skin, lapping and inhaling my scent.  
  
“Chris, I love your taste. I want to remember your smell and how you feel in my mouth,” he started swirling his tongue around my cock, wrapping his hands at the base.  
  
I knew I won’t last long if he wouldn’t stop. Using whatever left of my will power, I pulled him back to my mouth and he kissed me. Once, twice, until I’ve had a taste and realized that it was my salt-scented scent, lingering on his tongue.  
  
His lips clung to me harder, deeper, with a fervent urgent need I’ve never known before.  
  
I kissed him back. That kiss was the kind that breaks the sky open. It stole my breath and threw it back. It showed me that every other kiss I’ve had in my life before, has been just wrong.  
  
We were devouring each other like crazy. Like our lives depended on it. His tongue inside my mouth, gentle but demanding. And it was nothing short of revelation. I suddenly understood why people described kissing as melting, because every square inch of my body was dissolving into his. My fingers gripped his hair again, pulling him closer. My veins throbbed and my heart exploded. I have never wanted anyone like this before. Ever.  
  
All I wanted was Dom. The weight of his body on top of mine felt extraordinary.  
I felt him—all of him—pressed against me. I inhaled his shampoo and that extra scent that was just … him. The most delicious smell I could ever imagine. I wanted to breathe it, lick it, eat it, drink it. His lips tasted like heaven. His face had the slightest bit of a stubble and it rubbed my skin gently. He felt wonderful. His hands were everywhere, and it didn’t matter that his mouth was already on top of mine, I wanted him closer, closer, closer…  
  
I realized that I totally surrendered to him, he seethed my body and I knew that this moment would never leave my mind.  
  
Dom didn’t even let me touch him, he devoted everything in him to derive the most utter pleasure from driving me into overload of senses.  
  
I freed my hands from his grip and darted them to his screaming erection. He bucked his hips with every stroke and twinge that I unleashed on his cock, I lightly scratched his scrotum and massaged his smooth entrance. Alternating between tip of his cock, shaft and scrotum, I teased his nipples swirling my tongue around them.  
  
The sounds emanating from his mouth were the best melody to my ears. To make him cry like that with pleasure-was making my toes to curl, charging me with extreme thrill.  
  
“Chris, I can’t, I… I neeed…”  
  
I understood without him saying it and lifted my hips, urging him to enter.  
  
With the skill of the real magician, Dom produced the condom and rolling it on, sucked my lower lip and then slowly slid his fingers inside my mouth. I coated them with saliva and he skimmed them over my entrance. He gathered my pre-come to lubricate his cock. Even as the recipient, I tried to remain in control of our sex, dictating the speed and force of the thrusts into my body and reached back to grab Dom by the hips to urge him to drive into me more roughly. He lunged inside me. My breath caught up from the sensation of him entering me, I gnawed on his hips and beckoned him deeper.  
  
Dom was moving with precise plunges, kissing my face, lapping at my sweat, getting deeper with each intake of breath we took. I cupped my cock and ran my hands up and down with every dip Dom made inside me. My muscles were contracting around him, making him groan louder. Sinking deeper, he found my prostate and from that moment on, started to hit it with each thrust.  
  
I was becoming undone and Dom was not too far himself.   
  
Dom’s mouth grimaced into a feral snarl, nostrils broadly flared and forehead furrowed, our bodies covered in sweat, lips glistening with saliva, breaths interrupted by the sounds of ecstasy.  
  
I ran my fingers through his hair and pulled his head back, licking his elongated neck. Dom started to come, his whole body sprung in extreme surge. I arched my back and squeezed his buttocks. His mouth was opened, and his eyes were alight with power.   
  
"I’m going to come!" I cried out and closed my eyes tightly as I winced through my orgasm, shooting sperm out of my cock far and long.  
  
His sobs when he erupted inside of me, were mixed with my own screams. That was the moment when all the senses leave your body, you’re just seeing white flashes in the front of your eyes, becoming incoherent bundle of nerve endings, driven to the extent of the core.  
  
We laid still, bodies joined together, trying to gain our breaths.  
  
Dom thread his fingers through mine and assessed me,” You’re smiling?” half-question floated in the air.  
  
“Ugm, it feels like a lifelong time spent together.” I stroked his palms with my thumbs.  
  
“Hah, is it your way of telling me that you’re tired of me already and can’t wait for me to leave?” Dom nudged my shin slightly.  
  
“Don’t be daft. What I meant-is that sometimes it takes people a long time to form the relationship that we already got. We kind of jumped into it, head and toes, without second thought. We don’t even know too much about our lives before we met, and I already feel closer to you than anyone, ever.”  
  
Dom lowered his head to my ear and mouthed passionately, “It happened so fast, that I’m already spinning past any control. I can’t get enough of you, you’re becoming my obsession!”  
  
“I hope it’s a good thing, though. I don’t want to be the reason for you to lose your mind.” I tried to ease the strain in his body.  
  
“I know, but I’m afraid it’s too late. I’m far gone and invested in you. And I don’t regret it for a second.” Dom, smoothed my hair and kissed my temple.  
  
“Does it mean, that I can persuade you to stay with me, here, forever?” tiny hope in my voice slipped in, showing my desperation.  
  
“I would give a lot to make it come true, I think you already know that, darling. I want to be your boyfriend more than anything else and I told you, that I will try to work something out.” he placed another kiss to my furrowed brows.  
  
“So, the things we said in the car… are we really in the relationship? Are you ready to move past “having fun” point and become a couple?” my heart started beating faster…  
  
“I do, I want to be with you no matter what and no matter how far we are from each other!” Dom squeezed my shoulders and delved into my eyes.  
  
“There is something I wanted to show you for awhile.” Dom leaned back and got his sketch book. He turned one page to me .  
  
“Oh, Jesus, Dom, what is it?”  
  
“It’s you darling, actually it’s a drawing of your magnificent, (surprise, surprise)  and cut cock. I made this, when you were asleep and I have to confess, that even in its relaxed, sleepy state it looks absolutely glorious.”  
  
“Ugmm, you did sketch me, I mean-parts of me, to be more precise?”  
  
“Yes, and I think it would look splendid, shaped out of bronze!” he uttered blatantly.  
  
“You are just unbelievable! Well, as long as you will not use that sculpture as wine press or, ug..., I don’t know something related to wine-making, then -I have to live with it and be fine about you’re spying on me when I sleep.” I was laughing at that point, because Dom made “eww-face” at mentioning cock and wine-making in the same sentence.  
  
Dom nuzzled to my chest, “This is only the beginning, Chris. I want to cast every inch of you, my restaurant should be named after you, your image is going to be its best feature. And I want to use bronze, marble, clay, glass and ceramics. I want to cast your beauty in different materials, so that people will savour it forever.”  
  
“Sure Dom, but correct me, if I’m wrong-I thought people are supposed to savour the food in the restaurants, not the kitschy sculptures?!” for that question I was “rewarded” with the slap on the ass.  
  
But hearing his last statement woke up a natural response in me- my cock started coming back to life, making my lover the happiest person.  
  
I couldn’t get enough of him. I was tired and sore, but I didn’t care. I didn’t want to sleep. I wanted the ache, I wanted him in me, all the time. And I wanted to be inside of him. I wanted to watch his face. I wanted his sweat to drop on me. I wanted for mine to drop on him.   
  
I got on top of him. I held him and put him in. I was going to ride him again and his cock didn’t mind my play. I started stroking, pulling, pushing and twisting, all the moves of my hands were interrupting it’s subtle state, were making it grow hard in a short time. I lubed my fingers and looking at him, pulled myself up a bit and entered them into myself. Dom, heaved deep, watching me with dilated pupils in the eyes. I lowered myself on him with the slick thump. He inhaled deep and then, with strong dip, split me in two. I pushed him in even more, not caring of pain inside.  
  
He felt deep in me, he was in charge again and he liked it. I seized his hips down, he pretended he was trying to break free, but then went mad and bucked from my kisses and caresses.   
  
I could hardly believe myself, always being the top, I willingly submitted myself to him, let him dominate me and was receiving utmost satisfaction from doing it. I was letting this man make love to me and my heart was soaring from the feeling of love I had for him.


	7. Part 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guys spent the day apart, the strange mood sets in. Something inevitable, that would happen soon puts some strain on the relationship. But during a mind-blowing sex some magical words would be said...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is becoming more than series for me, I hope you can join me and help me with having fun with it. If you're so kind to leave a comment, it would make me very happy indeed. I love my boys together and wish you would feel the same.This is my take on WolstenDom ! Consider yourselves warned!

  **Part 7.**

I stirred on the bed, not quite awake, not completely asleep, the sensation of cool air moving over my skin, odd enough to rouse me from my sleep. Prying open sleep-glazed eyes, I blinked slowly, waiting for my vision to clear.  
  
I realized that I was missing something. I looked to my side and saw the indent of Dom’s head on the pillow and noticed that it was the heat of his body and his scent that were absent and I felt as something was torn off me.  
  
I heard a muted voice coming from the living room and saw Dom having a phone conversation. He was sitting with his back to me, so I couldn’t see his face or hear the words.  
  
I decided not to interrupt and just simply observed him. His hair formed a golden halo in the morning sun shining through the window. His back, the muscles on it, the two dips below his waist and small, round butt, were lit by the sun as well. He still had the tan line from the swim shorts and I could imagine him, laying on the beach with his sketchbook, gracefully lifting his hands to make some short strokes of the pencil in it.  
  
While I was memorizing the image of him in my mind, Dom finished the conversation and came back.  
  
He sat on the edge of the bed, and I had an urgent crave to kiss his collarbone and his neck… but  
he took my hands in his and looking into my eyes with those huge grey pools of sadness, said,” Chris, there is something I need to tell you.”  
  
I paused…  
  
**It is the well known psychological fact: The person you care about the most, is usually the person who you'll allow to hurt you the most.**  
  
My insides clenched, as if I was hit in the stomach with a fist. I shut my eyes and wanted to put my hands around my ears to escape the conversation.  
  
“Chris, please," Dom was clutching my hands, I was still not allowing his trembling voice to break my wall of refusal.  
  
“I just got off the phone with my manager, I have to make some arrangements about my departure. I need to go back to my home to get on the computer and deal with it today.”  
  
I was shaking my head in disbelief.  _No, I didn’t want to hear it! I wanted him here, with me! It was wrong to let him leave! It was unacceptable! I won’t simply allow it!_  
  
Dom was begging, apologizing and I needed to behave as an adult and just acknowledge the fact that he indeed, had life somewhere before meeting me, and needed to come back to it.

  
I absorbed the pain and bracing myself, said “Sorry, I’ve been a prick. Of course, if you need to go -then… you should.”  
  
Dom sighed and kissed my palms,” I’ll try to finish as soon as I can! I’ll call you right after I’m done and we’ll go for a dinner somewhere, right? Trust me-leaving you even for a second- is so painful; I feel awful. I’m sorry for causing this to you!”  
  
Ending the conversation with a deep kiss, he sighed and dressed up to leave.  
  
He tried to say something from the doorway, but I just couldn’t look at him, I didn’t want him to see my crying. I was embarrassed.   
  
He whispered,” Bye,” and closed the door behind himself.  
  
He disappeared almost for the whole day…  
  
After waiting for his call for awhile, I started to pass back and forth in my flat like a caged animal. I didn’t want to call him; no way, I would become needy, neurotic, obsessive boyfriend. I tried to occupy myself doing some writing, catching on the latest sports news, games scores and schedules. Nothing worked, I was too distracted, the thought that the whole day out of our precious time together was spent apart, was nagging at me constantly.  
  
Dom called in the evening and asked me to meet him at the restaurant in the center city, close to his home.  
  
I can’t reiterate, how much I dreaded the inevitable. I knew that conversation is not going to be easy, the thought of him leaving earlier, was making me anxious. Dom would take it to the heart, knowing that it would crash me and I didn’t want to make it difficult for him either.  
  
I thought to myself:  **The next thing that could only happen – would be an iceberg, waiting for “Titanic”. The iceberg that would crash our relationship.**  
  
Before our big talk, I needed “preemptive” comfort food. So we went to the Italian place that Dom chose. He got to know it well during his time in London.  
  
A few things on the menu were my favorites- the Italian spicy Salsiccia with peppers and onions and Carciofi alla giudia (Roman-Jewish fried artichokes).  
  
“Do you want to share my Italian sausage with me, or you’re going to order something else?” I asked Dom, still reading the menu.  
  
“Uh, no thank you. I prefer to feast only on one sausage- your delicious "German one!” Dom tried to lift the mood.  
  
“You know that we’re here to eat, not to discuss the anatomy of my cock?” I decided to join the game as well.  
  
“I’m going to have an Insalata Caprese with Fior Di Latte and Buccatini Carbonara with Guanciale and Pecorino. Thank you!” he handed menu to the waiter.  
  
The bottle of Brunello di Montalcino Garione 2005 was a perfect accompaniment for the food.  
The warm, house made Foccacia bread with olive tapenade was brought right away. I picked the piece of bread and concentrated on smearing it with spread. Dom was intently studying the rim of his water glass.  
None of us was ready to start the certain conversation and ask the question, looming in the air.  
  
“So…did you make your travel arrangements?” I started from afar.  
  
“Ughm, yes, I’m taking the first flight on the day after tomorrow, as it was planned,” Dom had a guilty look on his face and I didn’t have the heart to give him a hard time about it.  
  
It was sheer coincidence that we met, thanks to the broken grocery bag and the eggs rolling on the pavement. We had a beautiful time together and still had one day left to enjoy each other. There was no one who can predict what would happen after his leave.  
  
So my question was kind of answered, Dom was going back home and there was no certainty on  **when or if**  I will ever see him again. After all, his business might’ve taken precedent over his fling in London. Even if he said something about buying the place in London and making it sort of an European hub for his future development of wine business. Maybe he would like to keep “us” as some kind of ongoing “thing”, during his visits.  
  
The realisation of that dawned on me and heavily weighted on my mind. My favourite food lost its appetising aspect, the only taste I had in my mouth-the bile of bitterness from holding my tears back.  
I couldn’t wait to finish eating and get him home, I didn’t want to share him with the surrounding world, even for another moment.  
  
“Chris, you’re not eating?... Dom’s concern visible on his face.  
  
“Lost the appetite. But don’t mind me, I’ll be fine,” I lied, to lessen his worries.  
  
‘Listen, if you’re not in the mood, how about we’ll ask for a doggy bag and get out of here?” Dom was relentless.  
  
“Sure, babe, if you’re OK with it.” I answered listlessly.  
  
We got our waiter to wrap our food and left the restaurant in silence.  
  
_If I could read his mind, if only he could read mine,_ I thought, driving us back to Dom’s place.  
  
“Chris, can you promise me one thing?” Dom took my hand into his,” Can we not talk today about my departure, I want to have a beautiful evening with a man that I fell for so hard.”  
  
I just nodded, not taking my eyes of the road, scared that they will betray me.  
  
We got to Dom’s and he took my coat off, carefully placing it in the foyer closet.  
He let me to the bedroom and sat me down, kneeling in the front of me.  
  
“Chris, the days we spent together turned out in one long dream and I want to remember it like that, no matter what’ll happen in the future. I love everything about you-your body, your mind, your sense of humor and your thoughtfulness. I love the way you gave it all to me. You are the man that made me able to feel again!”  
  
“I want to do something if you’ll let me, I want to please you, but at the same time I want to get even more out of your body, more than you already gave me?” Dom was looking at me with those impressive gorgeous eyes.  
  
“Of course, baby, you can have me anyway you want, because I too, want to please you. With everything I have to give!” I leaned down to place tender kiss to his mouth.  
  
“Just give me a second, I’ll be back.”  
  
He came back to me, carrying some scented candles, massage oil with jasmine smell and condoms. He lowered me on the bed and started to remove my clothes. His touches were so delicate, he followed each removed item with feathery kisses, getting me aroused beyond the point. I was naked, laying on the bed, while Dom’s clothes remained untouched. He gently took one of my wrists and wrapped it in the silk scarf, binding it to the bedpost. He repeated his moves with the other hand. My cock started to expand and moved up. With another questioning look he picked up the blindfold. The gauze was dark enough to create the feeling of being blindfolded, but would still give me the chance to see some shapes and passages.  
  
I was getting harder with each item used on me and loved the delicate smell of the oil when Dom opened the bottle. I got ready to receive the mind-blowing experience, the kind that I never had before.  
  
I couldn’t see anymore or shift my hands, even though Dom made sure not to tight them too hard, to give me some moving space. The thing is, that it made my feelings much sharper. He started to kiss my neck, lapping at it with the hot, velvet tongue, moving to trace my collarbones. He shimmied his hands to my nipples and started kissing them, alternating his mouth with the light twists and pinches. I was becoming undone from the extreme sensitivity, unable to see or move much, which escalated the pleasurable feeling.  
  
With warm hands he started spreading the oil on my torso, making the circling patterns on my skin. He let his tongue to lap at the inner part of my elbow, which he discovered was one of my erogenous zones, making me dizzy from butterflies floating in the front of my eyes. He moved his hands to my inner thighs and gave them some soft squeezes and scrapes. I stretched my neck and heaved out some trembling moans.  
  
He circled my cock with his hands and put his mouth around the head. He licked and sucked every vein on it, smoothing my pre-come and his saliva along the length. Teasing my scrotum with his tongue and tightening his fingertips on the sides of my erection, he slowly moved his mouth down to the seam between my testicles and taking one in his mouth, while massaging the other, moved between them. I was overwhelmed. I burst with some nonsense falling out of my mouth without my control.  
  
The next thing that he did made me involuntarily wedge my knees together and lift my buttocks from the bed. Dom used his oil-saturated fingers to spread my butt cheeks and licked my ring with slow laves, sliding his tongue inside and rimming my entrance. The feeling of the earth moving under me, covered me with a slight veil of sweat. He didn’t stop his exploration, breathing hot air at every kiss, every lick. I couldn’t hold it any longer, my body betrayed me. I started to bounce my head on the pillow, thrashing my legs and tugging my arms from this sweeping sensation.  
  
Dom pushed his fingers deep inside and started to thrust them, hitting my prostate, putting his mouth back to my weeping cock. I had to beg him to shag me, considering that I couldn’t get my hands on him and push him inside. Every claim he placed on my body was multiplied because of my captured state. I didn’t know that sex could be so consuming, nobody before Dom, treated me like this. He owned my body, but he didn’t abuse his power, just made sure that I got the most intense pleasure.  
  
I was bursting, spiraling for release. I needed him inside, his hands on my cock, his mouth on mine. Dom read my signals and sounds and did exactly what I needed. He let go off me for some painful seconds, while removing his clothes and rolling the condom on.  
  
I rasped with plea.” Dom, please, untie me, I want to feel you, I need my hands on you.”  
  
He didn’t say a word, just removed my blindfold and unwrapped the fabric, that played its role and could be discarded.  
  
I was acting crazy, feeling high and dizzy, so Dom just started kissing me to bring me back, to get me ready for final strike.  
  
He was an extraordinary lover, he predicted my every breath and moved with extreme care. I started to rotate my hips the same way that he was moving inside of me, my heart swelling with incredible awareness of this moment. I kept repeating his name in my strained voice and felt as he started to shiver inside of me, signaling the beginning of orgasm. Contracting muscles in my entrance were holding him tight and his cock was buried in my depth, pulsating with every inhale we took.  
  
The explosion in my mind during that overflowing soar got transferred to my heart and I screamed, unable to control myself,” I love you! Dom, I love you!”  
  
He froze for a second and then erupted inside me, convulsively tugging my still erected cock. He cried out my name and sealed my mouth in a kiss. We rode our orgasms kissing each other and repeating the words “I love you” constantly.  
  
He stayed inside of me, holding me tight with his hands and laying his head on my chest, the fingertips slowly shimmying through the hair on it.  
  
We were so content, so full of love that we didn’t want to untangle our bodies.  
  
I was drenched in sweat and smothered in bodily fluids after our shuttering sex, I needed a shower so I can clean both-my body and my brain. I was still in the fog after what happened and realized that I revealed something big.  
  
I was standing under steaming water, beating down on me and was rewinding back everything that happened. The revelation was strikingly clear-I managed to fall in love with Dom in a few days and the three words that I screamed to him in the moment of passion were not an easy admission that people sometimes say while they shag each other's brains out. I noticed how unselfish Dom being, he told me that he wanted to please me and if it wasn’t for my begging, he wouldn’t even remove his clothes. It made me think that he won’t do it for just random sexual partner.  
  
I came out of the shower with the strong intention to talk about what happened and stopped in the doorway, when I heard the music in the kitchen.  
  
The picture that I saw was funny and endearing at the same time. Dom was making us tea and snacks. “Precious” by Annie Lennox was streaming loud from speakers and my love was dancing and singing with her.   
  
He was so graceful, his moves were so beautiful, his singing -well...not so much, but I knew now that this perfect man had at least one flaw. I could watch him move like that for ages, but he saw me, standing with the towel in my hands, stark naked, stunned, watching the scene that unfolded in the front of me.  
  
“Here, love,” Dom murmured. “Have something to drink. You wouldn’t want to get dehydrated.”  
  
He smiled with brilliant smile of his, looked me all over with approving nod and said, “You look so radiant, I should’ve used light bondage on you much sooner.”  
  
I knew that he was kidding, but a slight tremor ran through my body as a reminder of our escapade just a short time ago.  
  
“You are the best lover I’ve ever had in my life. Don’t forget- you made me to bottom willingly. You alarmingly gorgeous and sexy, extremely talented in everything you do, charming and graceful. You’re positively flawless, except for your singing,” I added a little zing to my compliments.  
  
“Oi, careful, I can’t accept criticism from someone who can’t even do the decent striptease,” he shimmied his hips, making fun of me.   
  
“Dom, you are perfection, I’m dumbstruck- how no one snatched you before, all to himself?”  
  
“The thing is, my darling- it’s not like anyone didn’t try to, no- it was me, who didn’t want to be snatched before. Until now. I never thought that I wanted any kind of relationship; you have broken me and now you're stuck with me,” Dom poured deliciously smelling tea in two cups.  
  
“Am I though? Am I stuck with you? Do you seriously believe that our relationship has any surviving chance as a “very long distance” one?” I raised one brow at him doubtfully.  
  
_“Are we really falling in love or is it just lust, camouflaging itself in the image of a deeper feeling?”_ I couldn’t stop questioning myself.  
  
We needed to discuss the dilemma we were in. I wanted more details from Dom. But I knew- he couldn’t know his plans for sure, not until he will return home and would assess how much and for how long his presence was needed. So, there was no point of asking him the questions he didn’t have the answers for.   
We had the rest of the night and one last day tomorrow. We needed to make it work.  
  
“Dom, what do you want to do?”   
  
“I really don’t feel like going out, I would rather cuddle with you on the couch and watch some movie. What about you? We can open a nice bottle of wine and have a slow night, just the two of us!”   
  
I skimmed his hands. “Sure, darling, let’s check what we have on telly, you choose the wine and I’ll browse the channels.” I turned him around and nudged him towards the kitchen.  
  
I switched a TV on, to choose the program. After clicking through the selection of movies, I stopped at “Jayne Eyre” with Michael Fassbender and Mia Wasikowska. I wanted something smart and soulful to fit the mood, something with good acting and something that will get our attention, so we wouldn’t need to talk about Dom's inevitable departure.  
  
Dom came from the kitchen carrying charcuterie and cheese platter, some nuts in a crystal saucer and a bottle of wine. We dimmed the lights, switched on the fireplace and lit some candles. Everything looked very romantic and quaint.  
  
When he saw my choice of the movie, his face lit up in a sincere smile/surprise.  
  
“Oh, Chris-Michael Fassbender was my celebrity crush for so many years. I just love the guy, he is incredibly talented and super hot. It is my favorite combination!”  
  
“Wait, I thought, I was your “favorite combination? “  
  
“You are more than that, you know? And celebrity crushes are totally harmless, you just adore the person from afar, sometimes not even the actor himself, but his character in the movie.”  
  
“Well, as long as you don’t see his face in your mind when you shag me I suppose I’m OK with that!” I wiggled the finger in the front of Dom’s face. “Just to check- can you say my name again?”  
  
“Hahaha, you silly. It is your name I screamed many times when I was coming, so you should be content that there is no one else, but you!” Dom kissed my temple and brushed his fingertips on my lips.  
  
“OK, well, with that settled, I must agree with you -Michael is a sex symbol and his voice, beyond comparison, he could recite the alphabet and I will still get the hard-on!” now it was Dom’s turn to flail his hands and sigh with scornful frustration.  
  
“Well, thank you so much! It sure “raised” my level of a confidence! Now, not only I must compete with the legend, the sex symbol,  I can't even talk with the Irish accent! It’s not fair.” Dom whined with scorn.  
  
“Oooh, can you do any accent at all? I would love if you tried Italian or French, I think it will make your voice so sexy!” I slyly nudged him further.  
  
“Is it your kink darling, the guys with the accent? Is that the game you like to play in the bedroom? Do you want me to pretend to be a swanky French escort?” Dom was just loving this scenario, I could see how his eyes changed the color and noticed some golden sparkles in them that weren’t there before.  
  
“Pardon me, monsieur, are we going to watch the movie.” he tried to sound as original as possible. ”or do you want me to suck you off, “ he added some vulgarity to his tone.  
  
His attempts made me laugh, he was a good imitator and sounded funny, and still incredibly sensual. Yes, my Dom, was a man of many talents.   
  
I kissed his cheek and pressed start button, we got to our watching/snogging/drinking position-me stretched for the full height and him, laying down with his head on my shoulder, and legs on the coffee table in the front of us.  
  
I was playing with his hair unconsciously and he was lazily stroking my thighs. It was an idyllic evening, with one big stain on it- it was the last of the two we had left.  
  
We got through half a bottle and almost to the end of the movie, when Dom paused TV and turned his head up to me. I saw his eyes, clouded with a little mist and touched his heart with silent question.  
  
“Look at them, they are going through so many obstacles to be together, but they will end up together, despite all of that.”  
  
“Right, but can't you see what it did to him, it’s late that now she finally chose to stay with the blind guy, after his face got disfigured with scars…” my thoughts trailed off.  
  
“I would love you anyway, scars or not-you would be the love of my life” Dom was steadfast in the choice of the words.  
  
“You are very aesthetically sophisticated, it would be a torture for you to put up with something ugly or deformed, and I would never impose it on you.”  
  
“But our physical beauty is the fleeting matter, we can’t rely only on it, someday we will lose our looks and then what? It should be something deeper, more profound, between two people to fall in love, right?” Dom was getting sad again.  
  
“Yes darling! You are right! And I would love you too, no matter what!” my fierce assurance making him slightly relaxed.  
  
“Chris, I don’t want to watch anymore. I feel that I’m suffocating here, let’s go for a walk. Or to the club, yes, let’s go somewhere with the music and dancing?”  
  
“Sure love, we’ll do whatever you want.” I took his face in my hands and nuzzled his lips.


	8. Part 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time, spent in the night club turns into the night of the lovemaking. Guys totally and helplessly in love with each other. They found that deep feeling, that makes people souls sour and go to heaven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is becoming more than series for me, I hope you can join me and help me with having fun with it. If you're so kind to leave a comment, it would make me very happy indeed. I love my boys together and wish you would feel the same.This is my take on WolstenDom ! Consider yourselves warned!

The club that we decided on, was catering to diverse crowd and was very popular place. I had to use my contacts to get us on the list and when bouncers recognized me, they motioned us inside.   
  
Dom was dressed to impress. His jeans, the latest model from a super chic designer’s line were accentuating every curve of his lithe body, his leopard print button up was showing his long neck, he tucked its front hem in his belt, the suede jacket and matching boots finished his outfit. His neck was adorned with a rare amulet.   
  
He walked up to the bar, swaying his hips a bit, and ordered two bourbons on the rocks. He chatted with bartender, waiting for the drinks. The guy behind the bar was eating every word Dom said, with huge grin on his face.   
  
I was in awe,  _Where was a bit clumsy, shy guy that I met on the street a week ago?_  
  
I saw extremely attractive, confident and sexy idol, that seized everyone’s attention. We picked up our glasses and looked around for the table. We found a neat corner, close to stage and sat down the drinks.  
  
Dom turned to me and grabbing my hand, pulled me to the dance floor, “Chris, I love this song, dance with me?”  
  
The moment we walked to the dance floor and Dom started swaying to the beat, I noticed the guy at the VIP table, who was watching every Dom’s move with hungry eyes. He was positively undressing Dom with his stare and licking his lips with the wolfish smirk.   
  
Dom turned his back to me and shimmied his hips into me, putting my hands on his waist and lowering his head on my chest. I slid my hands under his shirt and found my favorite place on his back- two dimples just above his butt, in which I lodged my index fingers. The guy at the table, couldn’t take his eyes of my partner and was really getting on my nerves.  
  
_He is mine, get your hands and your dirty mind off my man, you jerk. Stop fucking him with your stares, he is with me!”_  I threatened him with my glare.  
  
Dom was absolutely oblivious to surroundings, he was enthralled in music and the feeling of my hands on him. He didn’t notice my “glances war” with another man, he was just dancing and hugging my butt with his hands.   
  
When the song stopped, I turn him to face me and planted a light kiss on his lips, he closed his eyes in a joyful glimmer and kissed me back.   
  
He felt so pliable, so relaxed in my hands that my crotch started to tent up without my consent. I needed to sit down, I could not risk to show my growing erection all around.  
  
After we took our seats, the waiter came to our table with the bottle of Dom Perignon and I chuckled to the coincidence with the name. I looked at the waiter and he said that the gentleman from the VIP section sent a bottle with the invitation to join him at his booth.   
My mood quickly deteriorated,  _and now, you’re just pushing your luck, slick bastard,_ and my words echoed the refusal of the offer.  
  
Dom felt that he missed something and looked curiously at me,” Chris, what’s wrong, you’re not having fun?”  
  
“I just got the preview of what would happen in LA, when you would be on your own and could do whatever and whoever you want!” maybe my answer was a bit harsh. I was showing him my true feelings and at this moment it was jealousy.  
  
Dom was a bit drunk, but his answer made me to blush and become hysterically happy at the same time. “Fuck, Chris, what are going on about. Do you think I was grazing you with my butt and keeping my hands on you all the time just dancing? No, you clot-I was purposely showing everyone that you’re with me! I know, if I would leave you alone even for a second, you would be swarmed with the crowd of  **wannafuckyoubees** ,” he slurred to me.  
  
After a few more bourbons and a few gyrating dances, Dom slouched on his chair, opened his legs, putting his hand on his crotch provocatively and asked me.” Chris, if this was our first encounter, if we met now in this club and read our vibes right, what would you do to me?”  
  
“I would probably ask them for a private room, or otherwise one of the stalls in the toilettes would get occupied for a long time, while I shag your brains out mercilessly!” I licked the corner of my mouth suggestively.  
  
“Christopher Wolstenholme! I find your raunchy behaviour just shocking, are you trying to seduce me?” Dom continued his performance with the crotch, but kept playing the indignancy so perfect. Another great trait- the actor’s skills of his- were just masterful!  
  
“Well, I’m a man of a few words and I’m very direct, and I prefer the action instead of long seduction!” I was pretending to be a perfect jock.  
  
The smile on Dom’s face became more salacious, “I find your methods very alluring, in fact, do you want to get out of here and show me more?”  
  
I stood up, left some bills on the table and clutching his hand, hauled him towards the exit. In a minute, we were practically running to the car, already shrugging some clothes off.   
  
The moment we closed the doors behind us, Dom jumped on my knees, facing me and started feverishly sucking my neck, the Adam’s apple, tugging at my zipper at the same time. My cock, just jumped out, being freed from my pants and boxers, and Dom’s hands were expertly getting it revved up.  
  
The windows started to get foggy from our steamy breath and heady sighs filled the car. He slipped from my knees and got his head down to my groin. My quivering breath became more erratic, I propped my hands on the interior roof, grasping for dear life- this was so hot, so indecent and so stirring. I tried to hold the screams inside. Dom, was on his knees, shifting his mouth and taking my length all in, using his tongue to play with the split of the head and sucking so hard, that his cheekbones were getting prominent with each intake… Jesus, it was too much to handle. I was thrashing my head side to side, my hands fell on his neck and at one moment I couldn’t even control myself and pushed his head harder, grabbing his hair. The blow job that I was getting, the place where it was happening -making everything feel sharper, the pleasure -more agonizing.   
  
Dom kept up his steady strokes and sucks, my hands were wandering on the small of his back, my knees were trembling and my moans becoming more sound and heavy. I was getting fast to the brim of inevitable. My body was operating on its own, my “big head” let the “small one” to rule at the moment. I started break-in sweat and my hips involuntarily seized up, pushing my cock deeper inside Dom’s mouth. I couldn’t hold any longer, the tugging feeling in my abdomen became hot and heavy and I shot inside Dom’s mouth, not able to stop myself on time. He kept pulling and pushing my cock, until the last drop of cum came out. He softly smiled at me, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. If it wasn’t the proof of how he felt about me, then I don’t know what could be!   
  
My flailed hands and legs were weak, my head a buzz, I couldn’t move a muscle in my body.  
  
Still smiling at me with adoration, Dom got some tissues from the glove box and thoroughly wiped my groin, he wiped his hands as well, but licked his lips and gently stroked my face.  
  
I couldn’t talk, just hummed my appreciation in a raspy voice and pulled him into thankful kiss. He made me feel as if I and my needs were the most important things to him. Really, tell me- how could I not love that man?!  
  
Something incredible happened and when I kissed him, I could taste myself on his tongue and lips.  
He pulled off me and crinkling his eyes, asked,” Chris, are you okay to drive? Do you want to switch places, I could take us home?”  
  
I finally found my voice and my brain at it, as well, “No, love, I am fine, it’s just- I needed a minute to recuperate, but I can drive, you already done more that I could ever dream of!” I swept him in another kiss.  
  
The drive home was quite a task, I managed to get us there in one piece. I couldn’t wait to get in a shower to wash off the club off both of us and get my hands and mouth on Dom’s body.  
  
Dom’s place looked so welcoming with the fire place still on and soft lights, dispersing the golden glow.  
  
I took him in my hands and carried him in the en-suite.  
  
I asked Dom to stand still and with sheer desire started to unveil his body from his clothes. Dom was listening to my voice with closed eyes and soft smile grazed his lips every time, when I described a part of his body, that was revealed to me and that I loved so much.  
  
My hands stripped his shirt off and I dragged my tongue over his torso, paying attention to his erased nipples and kneeling to kiss the trace of light hair from his belly button, down into his jeans. I wanted him to feel, that there was nothing else I’d rather do, than spend my time on my knees, zooming over his silky skin and blowing hot air in his downy hair. The jeans came off next and I put my finger under the waistband of his small black boxer briefs. I was just caressing the skin inside, slowly lowering them off, when his cock just spurred out from the fabric-thick, taught and summoning me.  
  
I lifted each foot to get the underwear off him and gently nudged him toward bathtub. While it was filling with water and bubbles, I got naked and stepped into the tub first. I took Dom’s hands and helped him into there. With his back facing me, I started slowly splashing warm water over his body. Dom flicked his hands and placed them on my thighs, while I massaged shower gel on him. We were so in sync that words weren’t necessary, just hands and mouths doing their jobs- was enough.  
  
I contoured his hard-on with my fingertips and he exhaled from my touch. I cupped his balls and moved my hands around them with care, lightly dragging my nails. My hands drifted in different directions, the right one swept his cock in a strong grip and the left- sailed to his entrance and trailed around it, letting the point finger inside.   
  
Dom’s neck bent back, he was searching for my mouth, I lowered my head and slipped my tongue inside, glided the end of it on the roof of his mouth twisting our tongues. My left hand moved out of his opening and massaged those dents on his back that I loved so much. Dom exhaled with the air, whooshing out of his lungs, when I started kneading them and nibbled his earlobe. I cradled his balls in one hand, while gently pressing fingertips of other hand into the crease in the cock and traced my fingers downwards, until I reached the bottom of his scrotum.   
  
His pre-come was mixing with the aroma of the bath gel and was just intoxicating. The way he smelled during arousal was impossible to describe, but my cock was pushing into his bottom with all its might.  
I found the patch of skin located between his balls and his entrance, just right above his prostate gland and stroked it -which drove Dom to the brink, his legs thrashed splashing water around the floor, he fisted his cock with his hand.  
  
Our foreplay made us both throbbing with need to act, Dom moved his butt closer to me and started to plunge himself on my cock, when I realised that I didn’t have condom on. “Dom, stop, baby, just give me a minute to get protection,” I gently held him by the shoulders.   
  
“Chris, I trust you and I know, you wouldn’t do anything to endanger me. I can’t wait any longer, forget about protection- I need you, please?”  
  
“Easy, baby. Easy. We have lots of time, almost the whole night.” I adjusted our positions slightly and looped both hands around, to tease and stroke the front of Dom’s body.  
  
“Chris, I want you so much. I want you in me, want you to take me… damn.” Dom stilled, and his breaths came long and deep, each one- almost a moan of desire.  
  
I leaned over to slip my tongue past Dom’s open lips, then bit the bottom one lightly and tugged at it. I started up a rhythm with my hand, moving it up and down Dom’s hard cock, torturing him with pleasure.   
It was too hot to rush, I wanted to linger over every inch of Dom’s body, wanted to take my time and reaffirm the bonds, that we developed in such short time.   
  
I fingered the amulet that still hung around Dom’s neck, lingering on it. I bent my head and kissed the figurine, before lifting the cord over Dom’s head, tenderly untangling it from his hair. I wanted nothing between our bodies, just an expression of our love.  
  
I lowered us both to lay down in the bathtub. He turned around and sat on my lap. I loved the way his body fit perfectly against mine, when he wrapped his legs around my waist. I focused on the way his lips closed over my nipple and a wild, desperate craving to be inside him exploded through my body. The only sounds in the room were his slow sweet kisses on my skin and our harsh, needy breaths. Dom’s mouth slid down to my abs, peppering them with some tiny whispered kisses.  
  
We lay together, kissing and tonguing, stroking together, until Dom finally cried out, “Stop! Fuck me, Chris- I mean now.”  
  
The alcohol, he consumed completely lost its effect on him, and I whispered against his ear after breaking the kiss,” I want to make love to you, thoroughly, slowly, as if it’s our first time.”   
  
He wound his arms around my neck. “God yes!”  
  
Pressing his body closer, Dom tried to kiss me again and I murmured against his lips, “I love you so much.”  
  
I grabbed his hand and pulled him hihger on top of me. I slowly aligned our bodies and lowered him on my leaking cock, I just wanted to feel him. He was my whole fucking world and everything in it.  
  
He kissed me with strong force, in it were all his love and need for me. I felt it with every meeting of our eager mouths. Dom whispered my name between our lips and I threaded my fingers through the silky strands of his wet hair. My heart pounded in my chest, just as it had since our first time together.   
What happened in the car- was incredible, but it hadn’t even whetted my appetite.   
  
We started slowly rocking our bodies. I was slipping deeper inside him and he put his hands om my shoulders, helping me to get there. I loved the tenderness between us. Our motions were reflecting our feelings. We were making soft noises of pleasure and appreciation, my head was on his chest, concentrating on the sensations around my cock, the deep sea of pleasure floating around us.   
  
I felt him moan “Chris” against my lips when he slid home, his hands barely touching my ass in short, gentle waves. My fingers wrapped around the back of his neck and pulled his head down, so I could capture his lips. We panted into each other’s mouths, until he dropped his forehead to my shoulder. I was filling every inch inside of him.   
  
Nothing, not even sound could have wedged between us, as we made love, as close as two people could ever be. God, I needed him more than air. He was like a sunshine for my soul. I buried my nose in his hair. The sweet smell of sweat and orange blossom, I longed for, hit my nostrils. I reached down and stroked his cock.  
  
After what felt like no time at all, he whispered to me, begging softly to keep touching him, because he couldn’t hold back much longer. The intensity of the emotions between us, coupled with our amazing, dynamic attraction for each other made everything so sharp, so focused. We could lie together there, spending hours on end without words.  
  
The water in a tub was getting cold. I finally slipped out of Dom and he moaned and stirred as if cold from the outside made its way into his insides as well.  
  
I slowly rose up, holding him close to myself and turned the hot water on. He stopped shivering and became soft and sleepy in my hands. I washed the rest of the suds and our cum off our bodies and grabbed a large plush towel to wrap Dom in it. Putting the other one around my waist, I took him in my hands and carried his docile body to the bedroom. Laying him down, I tucked the duvet all around to make him get warm.   
I went to switch off all the lights in the flat. When I came back, I couldn’t hold off a small laugh. Dom was buried deep in the covers, the only thing of him that was out- the tip of his nose and some strands of hair. He looked so cute, peaceful and angelic, I couldn’t resist to kiss the tip of that nose.  
He muttered something in his sleep, and I slid very quietly in the bed. Turning him on his side, I spooned him very close to my body, he shifted a little bit and glued his back to me wrapping one hand around my butt. We both exhaled satiated and fell asleep


	9. Part 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last night, last day. Angst is palpable, the hearts are hurting and tears are dropping.The long distance relationships never work, but the goodbye is eminent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is the end. And it’s super cheesy. But isn’t it the truth that the romance should be this way- thick, super-sweet like a whipped cream with a cherry on a top? Or the love and happy endings are the biggest lie in the world? I’ll let you be the judges of it, I’m bowing out, saying goodbye to the guys. I had fun with them, but in real life- fun always ends …or not?..

“No, God, please, can you stop the time, can you make it go back?" I was praying and begging, watching source of my happiness and despair sleeping peacefully. I didn’t want for this day to start, I didn’t want to start counting precious hours left of our time together…  
  
Dom stirred from his sleep and lazily opened one eye, following my stare. “Chris, baby, you all right?”  
  
“I was watching you sleep, you looked like an angel, I really didn’t want to wake you.” I said breathily, not wanting to spoil his mood.  
  
“Oh, no, you didn’t. But I must get up, there are some stuff to be done before I’ll leave.” Dom stretched on the bed and dropped his hands on my shoulders. “You can stay in bed, though until I’ll come home and then the rest of the day would be ours to do whatever we want.” he stroked my chest and smiled guiltily. He knew I was dreading the mention about him leaving, so much…   
  
I was watching him getting dressed.  
  
He turned his head to me, “Why are you smiling?  
  
“I guess, I just imagined you in a paint splattered boots, with your palette, your brushes, standing behind an isle…I just think, that you always will be an artist first and then everything else…”  
  
“I’m not an artist anymore!” Dom shook his head.  
  
“What happened to that guy?” I kept at it.  
  
“Ugn, he got scared…”  
  
“Of what?”  
  
” Of not been good enough? I got comfortable, stopped listening to my inner voice.” Dom looked at, me pained by the sad confession.  
  
“Maybe that’s the reason, why we met?!!” I nudged him a bit.  
  
“Why? To make me uncomfortable?”  
  
“Ugmm, no! To make you to start listening to your inner voice again! Dom, you are incredibly talented! The world should see it!”  
  
“Chris, stop. I have to make a living, have to be a grown up, my youth’s dreams can’t let me have a life that I want… because life is not a blank canvas, it’s a money pit!” he got a little agitated. “If I could drop everything-do you think, I would leave you and go home to take care of the business?’’  
  
“But, Dom, you can do anything, if you’ll just put your mind into it!” I was restless.  
  
“Sweetie, it sounds like a fortune cookie, but I really appreciate you’re trying!”  
  
Yes, there it was - this realisation that not all things are possible. And it sucked, big time!  
  
“Anyway, I have to get going. Need to return my rental car, drop the keys with the concierge at my office and sign the papers about the flat.” Dom changed the topic abruptly, bringing us both back to Earth and finished putting his clothes on.  
  
“OK, if you’re going, I will come with you. I’m not going to sit in your place and drive myself up to the wall with grim thoughts!” I got up from the bed and looked at him pointedly.” It is our last day together, after all. I’m not letting you out of my sight!”  
  
“Chris, I promised you numerous times, I will be back, even before you get a chance to start missing me!”  
  
“No, love, you just told me, that dreaming is not the way to live, so, I’m going to take what I can today!”  
  
  
After all the errands were done and before going home to start packing, we decided to have lunch and to take a walk after, to clear out minds.  
  
We strolled through the park and sat down on the bench. Dom leaned his back on me, I put my hands around his waist and nuzzled his cheek with my own.  
  
There was some guy, with Polaroid camera, that I was pretty sure didn’t exist anymore. He snapped a picture of us and approached our seat. “Hi, I was just taking some photos of last Fall days and couldn’t resist of taking your picture. You two make such a beautiful couple. Here, have some memento of it, guys.” He handed us a photograph.  
  
_There we were, deep in our own thoughts, but closer than ever. The moment the photographer captured was so touching, you could see how strong our feelings were in that instant. Who would imagine, that since I met this gorgeous and seemingly clumsy guy, my life will become so different and we- I mean- us, becoming what we were now- would be the most romantic and heartbreaking experience of my life?!_  
  
I was sinking again in frustrating “what, why and how” hole of questions. The situation needed to be elevated and I’ve turned to humor to save it. “Well, at least this picture is more appropriate, than, the photo of us shagging each other mercilessly, that I could put up on my fridge. Can you imagine keeping the photos of that or God forbid,” I made terrified expression on my face,” a video?”  
  
“In that case, I’m in a better position than you, my love. I have all my sketches to look at and salivate at the images of you and your body.” Dom stuck his tongue out, taunting me. “But the truth to be told, as much as sex with you is mesmerizing, even before anything happened- the first thing I’ve noticed -were your eyes. Warm, honey-brown with a mix of hazel-green, eyes, with the long, feathery lashes, so kind, so caring, with just a little twinkle of devil in them. I think, you really don’t understand how remarkable your features are. And that makes you even more alluring. The first word you said- and I was ambushed and then you looked at me, and I was lost…” he was tracing his fingertips over my face.  
  
“This photograph captures exactly, what I’m talking about- your inner beauty.” Dom linked our hands together, not taking his eyes off me. “What are you thinking about, you’re so quiet?” Dom was unnerved by my stillness.  
  
“The night you first asked me to stay,” I said after a moment. “The first time I felt like your lover.” I rubbed against Dom’s hip, letting him feel the arousal in my voice and by an extension- my willingness to do anything Dom had in his mind. “Instead of bending me over the nearest flat surface, you took me to the bed and made love to me. Being with you felt like it's supposed to be- that’s worth remembering, isn’t it?”  
  
“That’s definitely worth repeating, can we go home now? I want you to take me, on any surface that would be available to us!” he was urging me to follow him, when he stood up.  
  
The minute the door closed behind us, my lips were on his, my hands cupping his buttocks, my knee slowly pushing in between his. My head was spinning from the kiss and from my hands on his ass. He stroked my crotch. At the first sign of my lover’s attentions, I went fully hard and ready for whatever Dom had in store for me next. I couldn’t and didn’t want to wait any longer. I looked at a brilliant smile on his gorgeous face. My stomach clenched and my pulse instantly sped up. Dom had the ability to strip me of my breath and voice with just a simple look. Add a touch and a kiss- and I was a trembling, needy, and so very love-struck, fool.   
  
“I love the shudder and the flush of your skin that my touch revokes in you, you are the most sexual man, I’ve ever been with,” whispered Dom. “In the perfect world, I would’ve started each morning with a kiss and ended each night wrapped in your arms. And I would have never started a day nor ended it without saying I love you.”  
  
“Too bad, we are not living in the perfect world, hell, we are not even living on the same continent,” I sucked some air in, to prevent myself from breaking in a million pieces, “because I would tell you that I love you too, every day!”  
  
I suddenly needed more, more skin against skin. Needed to have Dom beneath me, to be inside of him. I found his mouth. Splaying my hand on his neck, I growled into the kiss. Damn, I needed to get us naked and wrapped in each other, pronto. Before, I was planning to make slow love to him the rest of the night. However, after the hot kiss we shared, my body had other plans. More immediate ones.  
  
Before we could make it into the room, I grabbed him and pushed him against the closed door, his keys clanking on the floor as I pulled at his clothes. “Off,” I grunted huskily, then covered Dom’s mouth and forced my tongue between his lips while pushing Dom’s jacket off his shoulders, then I pulled his shirt out of the waistband of his jeans.  
  
My arousal kicked into the overdrive and I was achingly hard. Deepening the kiss, I was devouring Dom’s mouth, trying to get him naked as quickly as possible. I made an annoyed sound in the back of my throat when the buttons on his shirt refused to cooperate. I grabbed the material in both fists and yanked, sending buttons flying.  
  
Dom pushed at my shoulders, separating us just enough to speak against my lips. “Let me do it,” he said, breathless.  
  
I growled again in frustration and forced myself to take a step back and take a couple of panting breaths. Dom smiled at me wryly as he slowly unbuttoned the one cuff of his shirt. He was baiting me. “Dom,” I snarled in warning.   
  
Dom’s smile grew, as he just as slowly unbuttoned the other cuff.   
  
“Screw it.” I grabbed Dom around the waist and picked him up off his feet and threw him over my shoulder.  
  
“Hey,” Dom yelped in surprise and then began to laugh. The pleasant curl in my belly, hearing Dom’s sound of happiness, fluttered again.  
  
I threw him on the bed, grabbed his belt and yanked it, pulling down his jeans simultaneously. Dom watched me, his grey eyes dark with lust as I unfastened my own pants and pushed them down, before snatching the lube from the bedside table. I didn’t even bother with the shirt, just popped open the lid on the lube, squeezing some into the palm of my hand before tossing the tube over my shoulder. I wrapped my fist around my cock, coating it liberally. Dom didn’t say another word, just continued to watch me longingly, his chest rising and falling rapidly as he kicked off his shoes and pulled his jeans the rest of the way off.  
  
My need was so powerful that it made my head spin. I grabbed Dom’s leg, his skin warm and soft, the muscles flexing beneath my fingertips as I pushed it up and back. “Damn, I need you,” I groaned. Forcing myself to be gentle I ran slick fingers teasingly along Dom’s crease.  
  
“I’m all yours,” Dom got out between panted breaths and grasped his other thigh, opening himself to me. “Please… Chrissssss. Need you so much.”  
  
A primal sound escaped me as I pressed myself against Dom’s entrance before I leaned down, nearly bending him in half as I captured his mouth in a hungry kiss. Dom’s entire body tightened briefly as I thrusted my hips hard and buried myself deep inside. Dom’s strangled cry of pleasure vibrated against my tongue and lips, his body clamped down hard to me.  
  
I released my hold on Dom’s leg and encouraged my lover to wrap them both around me, setting a hard and fast rhythm.   
  
There would be time for slow kisses, sweet words of endearment and lovemaking, but right now it was all about passion, desire and need. This inflamed passion made our relationship not only one of love, but one of pure physical pleasure and it was evident- he was becoming my everything.  
  
“Chris!” Dom cried out, his back arched. He mewled and cursed, his body trembling as he continued to moan and babble incoherently.  
  
My thrusts became erratic as I fought to keep my own orgasm that had begun to unfurl from exploding, until I pulled Dom from me. “Come for me,” I hissed through gritted teeth. I wrapped my wrist around his cock and gave it some strong pumps. Dom threw his head back and a harsh shout echoed off the walls of the bedroom as he gave in to his orgasm.  
  
It was useless to stay in control, hearing Dom's cry of pleasure-filled sounds and the look on his face. My body coiled tightly and I came deep inside Dom with a loud roar of my own. Spent, I collapsed and buried my face in the side of Dom’s neck, gasping for breath.  
  
We lay there together, Dom’s hands clutching the back of my neck, legs spread and limp against the mattress. I was breathing hard, heart pounding from the exertion, but it felt so good.  
  
With a groan, I pushed myself up on my hands and looked down into Dom’s sated eyes. “I’m trying to fill you enough, so at least you won’t have a notion to join the mile-high club with some handsome flight attendant?” I chuckled at him, and grabbed a few tissues to give him a quick wipe.  
  
Dom reached up and grabbed my face in his hands. He pulled my head down, his lips brushing against mine as he said, “Each day with you just keeps getting better and better. I would never look at another man! Nothing’s gonna come close to what I have with you.”  
  
There were a hundred ways to respond, but my throat constricted with emotion and I had to swallow hard. And I didn’t need to say anything, because Dom was kissing me again, sweet and tender and I melted into him. He was the best thing to happen to me as well and making love to him for several hours would be the longest goodbye, as I made him mine all over again. As I would always be his. Always!  
  
**(Finale)**  
  
Drive to the airport was absolutely horrific…  
  
I was devastated, I could not bring myself to let him go. Not in a million years, I thought it is impossible to suffer such gut-wrenching feeling of sadness, heartache and defeat. Falling in love, meant to be ready to get hurt and I was getting too old for that. Long time ago, I promised myself that I would never love again, and look at me now…  
  
We checked Dom on his flight. He had only a carry on with him, saying, while packing, that it is warm over there and he didn’t need extra clothes, especially if he was planning to be back in a few months. I tried to believe in it.  
  
We went to the customs, my feet barely moving, shaking and weak.  
  
Our silence was saying more than any words, I thought,  _“How the person, who made my heart soar with happiness and bliss, could make it so broken._  
  
The pain I felt, was bordering on physical, I was desolated.  
  
Dom never lifted his eyes from the floor, his steps were slow, he was dragging his feet too.  
  
The time, I was dreading the whole week, came by. We needed to say goodbye.   
  
I gathered whatever strength was left in me and pulled him in a tight hug, sniffling in to his neck and inhaling deep his beautiful, unique scent, that I knew would stay with me forever. He rested his head on my shoulder, still silent and stiff.  
  
We both knew that all the talks about the long-distance relationship were just bullshit- it never worked for anyone.  
  
The custom officer motioned for Dom to approach. I grabbed his hands and with tears in my voice, said, “Bye, love!”  
  
To me it was final, we were breaking our link, forever.  
  
“Chris, I will call you right away after we’ll land, I will be in touch with you all the time, you know that-right? And I will be back in a few months!”  
  
“Sure darling,” I pushed the resemblance of a smile on my face and nudged him ahead. He made an awkward step, turned around and kissed me, without care about people around us.  
  
“I love you,” his words were barely audible…  
  
I thought of turning around, hurt to watch the man I couldn’t imagine existing without, walking away from me. But instead- I stayed, glued to my place, trying to gain my breath and ability to move again.  
  
Officer stamped Dom’s passport and he went toward security check before entering the business lounge.  
  
It was nothing left for me to do, so I turned around to leave. I was thinking of going to the office, instead wallowing in my desperation at my flat. Alone and miserable.  
  
I managed to take a few steps, when I felt two very familiar hands hugging me tight from behind. The shock almost made me fall, if it wasn’t for Dom’s hands strongly holding me upright.  
  
“What are you doing here? You will miss your flight!” I was struck by surprise.  
  
“Well, I very much intend to.” Dom’s face was lit with mischievous grin.  
“I am not leaving! Well at least for a while. Remember the day, I said I needed to deal with some travel arrangements? Well, instead, I was making plans with my business manager to take care of the winery for a while, so I could stay here, and we can decide on which side of the pond we should live.”  
“So, here I am, sorry baby, I wanted to keep it as a surprise, but now, I realize that I went a little too far. Sorry?”  
  
“Sssorry?!! You bastard! Do you know, what it did to me, seeing you walking out of my life? I absolutely hate you!’’ I roared at Dom, grabbing him in my hands and kissing him, as we hadn’t seen each other for years.  
  
“But, what about your business?” I held him for a second-I knew, I couldn’t let him ruin his livelihood because of me.  
  
“I’ll think about it tomorrow,” with the flick of his hand, Dom tugged at my hands to get me closer again.  
  
“Hey, you - Scarlett O’Hara! You wanted to make it romantic and shattered my heart in the process! I should strangle you!” pulling him in another crushing hug, I almost broke his ribs.  
  
“Oh, God, how I love you!” I almost sobbed into his neck.  
  
“I love you too, you- big softie,” was whispered in my ear between the kisses, “by the way, we need to stop at the grocery shop on our way home, I think- we’re out of eggs…” little snicker escaped his mouth.  
  
Some people around us, slowed down with curious looks, they couldn’t decide -was it a lover’s row or a reunion after long time spent apart…


End file.
